


Wish for a Night

by Ars_Matron



Series: Royalty Omegaverse au [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Cinderella Elements, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron
Summary: On the twenty-fifth of December, to commemorate the birthday of the Crown Prince, a ball is held. The castle doors thrown open to anyone looking the part of a noble.Yuuri Katsuki is a simple apprentice to a master dressmaker. His days are spent with either a broom or needlework in hand. tucked into the dusty recesses of the dress shop. At the behest of his best friend, and fellow apprentice, Phichit. Yuuri agrees to sew a gown fine enough to gain entrance to the ball. Thinking only of a night of dancing, sparking wine, and fine food. He leaves his cares at the door and enters a world of decadence. If only just for a night.How was Yuuri to know that he would catch the eye of the Prince himself?That one night would be just the beginning.~~~His skin was silk under Viktor’s fingers. Warm and soft. Yuuri’s lips tasted like champagne and freedom. For the first time in years the worry, the dread, the knot that had been tied around Viktor’s chest unraveled. He could finally breathe.For the first time in so long. Viktor was alive.





	1. One Night, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies!! 
> 
> I'm so excited that Royalty Week is finally here!!  
> The story I have for you this week is simple and sweet! I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> I have mixed up the days just a little to get the right story flow that I wanted, so here's the line up!
> 
> Day 1: Masquerade  
> Day 2: Tokens of favor (Something left behind  
> Day 3: Difference in social positions  
> Day 4: Freedom  
> Day 5: Scandal  
> Day 6: Mentors and Friends  
> Day 7: Happily Ever After!  
> (Days two and three have been switched) 
> 
> I have about half of the week already written, so hopefully I'll be able to stay on track with this!!  
> I hope you guys enjoy the story, don't hesitate to let me know! I love hearing from y'all!

Chapter one: One Night, Forever

 

 

“That’s the great thing about Masquerades, Yuuri. You can be anyone you want!” 

Yuuri looked up from his work at the excitement in Phichit’s voice, as he twirled around the dingy room. The gas sconces did very little to light the dusty corners of the clothing shop’s backroom. The one window was heavily draped in old velvet swaths, no two pieces of fabric the same color, size, or texture. The room never saw light more substantial than the flickering flames. Yuuri turned back to the damask dress on his lap, paying Phichit no mind. 

He had been this way since the announcement that morning. On December twenty fifth the Tsarevich would be celebrating his twenty fifth birthday. There was to be a magnificent ball every noble was invited to. Invitations were being sent overseas and visiting dignitaries were expected to begin arriving in the next few weeks. Already the streets were a buzz with who would be able to get through the palace gates. 

“Just think of it, Yuuri! Dancing, amazing food! Being surrounded by riches, if only for a night!” Phichit clasped his hands before him as he stared in the dark distance with longing. 

“And I suppose we just steal dresses and coats from our patrons?” He shook out the now mended dress with a vigorous snap. Waves of blue silk, so soft and fine it was like water between his fingers, billowed around him to settle in an artful fall across the his lap. Oh how he wanted to be able to wear something so beautiful. But it wasn’t meant for him. 

“Of course not!” Phichit gasped, he went to an old carved wardrobe in the corner, throwing the creaking doors open with a flourish, revealing wracks of long forgotten wares. “Minako has all of this!” Inside were ball gowns with lace yellowed by age. Velvet coats that had long begun to shed. And several shelves of breeches, petticoats, stocking and shoes. All brought in and repaired with love, but were left here to rot when the owners either never returned for them, or found themselves unable to afford the repairs. 

Phichit took down one of the dresses. The soft pink silk was still fine, even if the dress had gone out of fashion near five years prior. Phichit grabbed Yuuri by the arm, hauling him to stand before the round dressing mirror near the armoire. He held the dress up, covering the dull faded blue cotton of Yuuri’s work dress. And Yuuri had to admit that the color was lovely with his skin tone. It brought out the soft amber hue of his eyes, made the rosiness of his cheeks seem almost sultry. 

But he couldn’t….

Phichit, either choosing to ignore Yuuri’s somber mood or simply not catching hint of it, continued his gushing. “We’ll have to update them! Take some of the lace left over from that wedding dress from last month. Use some of the seed pearls and beads from Minako’s stocks. She won’t even know if we put it all back when we’re done. Then the rest is just tailoring. And we do that everyday!”

And maybe he was crazy. Maybe he was a fool for getting wound up in the lovely picture Phichit was spinning around him. Of glitterings lights, bubbling champagne, and a night of luxury. His eyes snagged on a red velvet coat with tarnished buttons. All it needed was a good brush and polishing and Phichit would have an outfit worthy of an alpha lord. “But the beads are glass,” Yuuri’s heart dropped painfully. They could fix Phichit up, send him off and no one would give a second look to a foreign alpha. 

But a foreign omega who showed up in a dated dress with glass beads….

Phichit threw the dress over the back of a lone chair. Taking Yuuri by the shoulders Phichit turned him to face him. “I want you to listen to me, Yuuri. You’re a lovely, amazing person. You work harder than anyone I’ve ever met. And deserve to shine as brightly as you can. You deserve a night to simply enjoy yourself, Besides.” He smoothed Yuuri’s hair back from his face, with a gentle hand. “In the right light, glass can shine just as brightly as the most precious jewel.”

 

~

 

They worked tirelessly over the next month. During the day they were Minako’s obedient assistants. Running her errands and doing the routine tailoring and repairs that were too mundane for a master clothier like her. 

And at night, after Minako headed to her own room, Yuuri and Phichit crept back downstairs to the work room. As quietly as they could they took what they needed from Minako’s supplies. Hand knitted silk lace, faceted beads of rosy glass and glittering opalescent pearls. Phichit took a polishing cloth, coat brush, and scent enhancer serum for them to use on their hastily made garments. While most people, mostly alphas and betas, used the scent enhancers to make sure their own personal scents were unmistakable in a growed. All the better to lure a mate with. Yuuri and Phichit’s main purpose was to cover the must stench of mothballs used to ward off mold and moths. 

One night, against Yuuri’s better judgment and all of his arguments, using one of the sturdier needles Phichit picked the lock on Minako’s jewelry chest. Acquiring for them rings, necklaces, brooches, and earrings to adorn themselves with. 

They squirreled away their nightly endeavors in the old wardrobe. Minako hardly looked in there. But if she did, well, they had no good excuse for fixing up two of her more expensive outfits. She wouldn’t agree with what they were doing. She’d take away the garments and keep a closer eye on them. 

Minako’s distrust of the nobility ran deep in her veins, though she never spoke of why. The last thing Yuuri wanted to do was raise her ire just because he and Phichit wanted to have some fun. 

It was tough work, and Yuuri would have never finished all the beadwork and embroidery on the gown if not for Phichit’s amazing tailoring skills. It wasn’t until the last moment. Yuuri stood before the old mirror, that he realized they had pulled it off. With several layers of petticoats the silk dress was full around his hips and flowed in soft pink waves to the floor. 

His waist was cinched with tight, the corset and bodice studded with pearls and glass jewels that caught even the low light of the back room, to dazzle the eye. It was rather low cut. Another reason for which he was glad that Minako would never see him in it. The thin silk sleeves hung off his slender shoulders, edged with frothy lace. He took a moment to admire the jewelry Phichit had picked out for him. Tasteful pearl earrings with a matching bracelet. His hair was slicked back, held in place by a comb of carved rose quartz. 

Phichit had taken pains to find him a choker of silver filigree. Strong enough to protect his vulnerable neck, but with enough holes to let his scent shine through. At twenty one Yuuri’s unmated status was common enough in his own social circles. He had an apprenticeship, and even as an omega it was expected that he would at least make it to journeyman status before searching for a mate. But only a few nobles ever waited so long. Yuuri had concocted the perfect the cover story should anyone grow suspicious. 

Tonight he wasn’t the son of immigrants, and apprentice clothier. He was a traveling omega lady from Japan getting a few more years of schooling abroad before settling down a mate of his parent’s choosing. He was being escorted by his close family friend a duke from Thailand. Said Thai duke was currently dancing around the room behind Yuuri, using a old dress form as a dance partner. 

He looked just as resplendent as Yuuri. After a good brushing and a healthy scenting to mask the musty stench of the wardrobe. The red coat was lustrous once more. With a steady hand Yuuri had used a tiny bit of gold thread to attach several red beads along the sleeves in a winding vine-like pattern. The same lace that adorned Yuuri’s dress draped gracefully from Phichit’s cuffs and collars. 

A fact that worried Yuuri a little. If anyone actually noticed, their cover might be blown. But Phichit had assuage these fears by assuring Yuuri they would be far from the only commoners breathing new life into old garments. All eager to enjoy a night of indulgence at the Tsar’s expense. No one would be looking too closely at them tonight. 

Last, but not least, they completed their outfits with masquerade masks. Yuuri’s was sewn from a pale swath of pink satin, lined with pearls and embroidery of silver thread and more of the glittering pink jewels. He had placed a few white feathers on either side, but other than that he chose not to present himself as any animal. Phichit had gone in a different direction. The golden scales that he had hand stitched into his red velvet mask could only be that of a dragon.

Phichit had hired a coach the day before, so the hardest part was getting out of the shop. Minako had gone up to her room a while ago, but there was no telling if she had fallen asleep. The clop of horses hooves echoed off the cobbles and stone buildings with a racket that grated on Yuuri’s nerves. He grit his teeth against the noise as he and Phichit climbed inside and hoped beyond hope that Minako didn’t look out her window and see them running off. 

They had the cabby drop them off just outside of the palace grounds and joined the frey of party goers on foot. The snow had been swept off the path and expertly formed into glistening ice sculptures that lined the way. 

This was it. After a month of hard work they were finally there. Through the racing of his heart, the electric pulse under his skin. Yuuri was actually….happy. An excited smile curled his lips as they drew closer to the grand double doors, and the warm glow spilling from inside. He held Phichit’s arm in a tight grip as the climbed the stairs. 

Never in his life he been more ready. Until they walked through the doors and it all hit Yuuri full force.

Everything was so big! And shiny! And Bright!

They were dwarfed by everything in sight. The gleaming metal doors could fit an army through at once. The ceilings could accomodate an giant. Even The paintings on the walls showed handsome portraits of the royal family that were far larger than life. 

Or so he hoped….he had never met any royalty in his life. Perhaps they were giants and truly needed such large accommodations. A nervous laugh bubbled up his throat at the silly notion. They were just normal people. Just like him. 

Only rich. And powerful….And dangerous if they realized that he and Phichit were essentially stealing from them!

“Let’s go get you a drink, hm?” Phichit’s voice cut through his growing panic, his hand tightening on Yuuri’s arm as he lead them to the refreshment table draped in violet silk. 

“We shouldn’t be here! Oh god, Phichit, they’ll know we shouldn’t be here!” Yuuri’s heart beat frantically in his chest. Fearing that he was both not speaking loud enough to be heard over the din of the crowd and the lively orchestra that played. And that he was being far too loud and would certainly be overheard and they would be thrown in jail for their crimes. 

And suddenly, he couldn’t breathe. 

“It’s going to be fine. Here,” Phichit handed him a flute of bubbling liquid, the color of Minako’s rose gold earrings she loved so much. “Drink this and take your mind off of everything. I promise to take care of you tonight.”

“But-” 

Phichit cut him off with a raised hand. “Look,” he pointed to a gaily dressed couple in the corner. Two men, one dressed in a tunic of golden mesh, the other’s shirt was coated in feathers every color of the rainbow. “That one dressed like a parrot, that’s Seung-gil.”

Yuuri took a deep shuddering breath. “The baker?”

“Yes, Yuuri. The baker. See he’s here. And that one by him….” Phichit squinted at the boy in gold for a moment before snapping his fingers. “That’s Leo, he delivers the morning papers.” 

Yuuri blinked at them silently. The paperboy and the baker. They were far less lucrative than Minako. Or even he and Phichit. Just last week someone came in asking for Phichit to hem their trousers. Him, not Minako. And there were many a lady that would only allow Yuuri to do the delicate needle work for their gowns. 

The champagne bubbled as his hand warmed the glass. He didn’t need to taste it to know it would the best thing he’d ever drink. He didn’t need to see or smell the decadent foods to know he had never eaten something so fine in his life. And that he never would again. But wasn’t that the point of this night? To pretend. 

He took a hesitant sip. Letting the effervescent bubbles wash over his tongue, tingling pleasantly, with a light lingering flavor. An aftertaste reminiscent of ripe summer berries. His next few sips were much deeper until he drained half the flute with a contented sigh. 

“That’s the spirit!” Phichit laughed heartily before tipping his own flute back to drink deeply. 

Yuuri couldn’t help laughing at Phichit’s zeal. His joy was always infectious. He had a knack for pulling Yuuri out of his head, and back into the moment. Like tonight. Yuuri was going to lay his worries to the side. Let Phichit lead him in a night of joy and abandon. 

Tonight, Yuuri was going to live.

 

~~~

 

The room shone. Everything had been polished and buffed until it had a nice sheen. The chandeliers had been lowered. Each crystal had been dusted, and the broken pieces replaced. 

A gesture Viktor found horrifically pointless. As though anyone would be able to see a cracked jewel from the floor. But his mother had been insistent. So certain that everything needed to be exactly perfect or their good names would be ruined for life. 

And his mother always got what she wanted. 

So the tables were set with luscious foods and intoxicating drinks. The floors were waxed to a high sheen and even the crown moldings on the ceiling had been dusted. 

And then there was Viktor. Tall and proud in his bright maroon coat. He stood on a balcony overlooking the dancefloor. His hands resting lightly on the balustrade. He sighed as another set of foreign nobles entered the room. So many people he didn’t know, and never wanted to meet. He could spend the whole night simply shaking hands and rubbing elbows with. Making petty acquaintances that were far too eager to meet him for Viktor’s liking. 

Which was probably the reasoning behind his father’s overly generous invitation. 

At twenty five he was an oddity. Having turned down every potential mate that had been presented to him. Viktor was becoming something of a conquest in the noble circles. Christophe had jested that he had a bet running with the prince of France on how long it would take Viktor to actually find a mate.

Not he cared. Let them have their fun. The truth was Viktor wouldn’t relent on this one thing. He gave so much to his family. To his country. So many things he had given up on along the way. But this one thing. This single dream he would always hold onto. This single hope. 

Above all else, Viktor wanted to mate for love. 

The thought brought a twisted smirk to his lips. It was foolish to think that true mates were a thing. Even if deep down he still hoped. True mates may not exist, but love did. Oh love was real. Love was a many splendored thing. Love lifted you up where you belonged. All you needed was love! 

Viktor ached so much for it. In his heart. Deep in his soul. He knew it was out there. 

“You should go mingle, mon cher.” 

Viktor looked up at the deep voice behind him as Chris wrapped a companionable arm around his shoulders. In his other hand he held a glass of wine, a deep ruby red, that he swirled with a lazy flick of his elegant wrist. Despite his practiced air of aristocratic nonchalance, his soulful green eyes were soft. Almost troubled behind his peacock mask. 

“You’re thinking unhappy thoughts again. Aren’t you, Vitya?” Chris shook his head in mock exasperation. “And on your birthday.”

“Chris…” Viktor began, but Christophe stopped him with a sharp look. 

“Just go down there for an hour. Have a few drinks, dance with a few lovely omegas. And try to have a good time. For me.” When Chris batted his long lashes and Viktor couldn’t help but laugh. He was so ridiculous. It was perhaps the reason that he was the only one able to lift Viktor’s spirits when he got in a bad way. 

“One hour.” Viktor rose a long finger to emphasize his point. 

 

Chris smirked into his glass, taking a sip. “The whole hour. I’m watching you.” 

Viktor gave him a withering look as he left Chris to take up his perch watching over the crowd. He gave a quick thawk to Chris’ rump as he passed, eliciting a playful growl from him. And Viktor found himself laughing as he reached the stairs. The smile staying on his face as he descended into the madness being held in his honor. 

Just an hour. Then he would flee back to room and give Makkachin some much needed love. He just had to survive for one hour. 

Viktor adjusted his mask, the features of which resembled a fox done in silver silk with maroon jewels around the eyes. A perfect complement to the bright fuchsia of his coat. That and his long silver hair, twisted in an intricate braid down his back, were a clear indication of who he was. The crowd parted around him. A mass of hot bodies, an obscene use of a scent enhancers. Too many eyes on him. Too many hands reaching out to touch him. And all Viktor could do was smile, and nod, and take it. 

He needed a drink. 

Or five.

He headed straight for a table heavily laden with champagne flutes. Some were plain, some mixed with strawberries. Others were infused with rose, lavender, or orange blossom water. Viktor took one at random, draining half the contents before the overly floral, strong taste of lavender caught up with him. Fighting back a grimace he finished it off and replaced his empty flute for one with a pink tinged liquid. Much safer. 

Glass in hand, Viktor milled around the room taking appropriate sips this time. There was a small gathering around one of the cleared sections of floor for dancing. He was able to pull to the front of the group easily. Several omegas eyed him curiously, some going so far as to move close enough so that their scent enveloped him. But Viktor paid them no mind. He was used to this sort of thing after a life of fending off pushy omegas who only wanted his name and rank. 

There are several couples sweeping across the dancefloor. Omegas and beta ladies in fine gowns that fanned around them like the fragile wings of butterflies. They were lead across the floor by a mix of alphas and beta gentlemen. Delicately turned hands on broad shoulders. Large hands wrapped around small waists. 

They all moved with the effortless air that bespoke years of training. Years of stiff instructors with unwavering regimes. The movements themself were always a joy to learn. The odd moments when Viktor could forget why he was learning them were some of his favorites growing up. When he could forget the ridged perfection that was expected of him, he enjoyed dancing very much. 

But it had been so long now since he had felt that spark. 

The couples swept across the floor, one after another passing Viktor by. It happened in a flash. Here and gone so fast Viktor almost thought it was his imagination. A couple passed in a blur of ruby red and rosy pink. An alpha and omega pair, both with dark hair, though the omega was much fairer complected. Their scents were happy, but not connected. It was the first thing that stood out. 

Peaches, right at the peak of freshness, flowers freshly bloomed. Followed the clean scent of the sea. Bright, heady. Unmarked. Viktor followed them with his eyes. The omega, with shining tawny eyes, wore a silver filigree choker. Something that was in vogue for wealthy omegas. Enough of a barrier to keep alphas at bay but with plenty of holes to let their scents through. 

And what a scent it was. 

Viktor sipped his champagne as the dance went on. The pair shared easy smiles and soft laughter. But they weren’t together. Of that he was fairly certain. Even in courting an alpha wouldn’t their omega run around without scenting them. To sign to other alphas that this omega was taken. It just didn’t happen. 

The final notes of the song drifted around him, and before he could take stock of what he was doing, Viktor was leaving the crowd and heading straight to them. Somewhere along the way he had lost his glass...but that wasn’t important. His name was called as he crossed the dancefloor. To which he paid no notice. He didn’t stop until he was right in front of the small omega. 

“May have the honor of the next dance.” His smile was the kind, cheery demeanor he showed to the public. His scent calm and unthreatening so as keep from overwhelming the lovely vision before him. Unlike the wave the of pheromones he longed to release. Covering every inch of the omega’s creamy skin in his scent. Marking the omega as his. And though he tried no to, a little of an alpha command seeped through his voice. 

It wasn’t playing fair. But Viktor really wanted that dance. 

The omega shivered visibly, the alpha at his side stiffened. Cutting sharp nearly black eyes at him. “And who, exactly, are you. May I ask.” A positively angry scent surrounded them then. Laced with spice and citrus. Beside them the omega dropped his eyes to the floor. Waiting for the alphas to sort this out. 

“Who am I?” Viktor’s lips twitch into a small smile. How odd that there were still nobles who didn’t know him. Especially ones at his party. “I am Viktor Andrey Nikiforov. Grand Prince of Russia.” 

The alpha’s eyes widened behind his dranonlike mask. Beside him the omega squeaked in surprise, his heavenly scent souring with worry. Viktor frowned down at him. He couldn’t be having that. He wanted a happy omega at his side. With a careful, gentle movement, Viktor reached down and took the omega small hand in his own giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I think I’m entitled to one dance. It is my birthday after all.” Viktor’s voice 

Soft brown eyes blinked up at him. After a moment of uncertainty, he was met with the tiniest of smiles and blushing cheeks. 

Just perfect. 

“I think it’ll be fine, Phichit.” The omegas voice was soft, musical. He sent a quick look to the alpha at his side. 

“But, Yuuri,” Phichit began, but his protest to cut off when the omega, Yuuri, leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Phichit didn’t seem happy, but he did step back after that. His eyes, like pieces of black glass, never left them as Viktor lead Yuuri onto the centre of the dancefloor. 

The music only began after Viktor had placed his hands on Yuuri’s slender waist, and Yuuri settled on his shoulders. The musicians must have been waiting for him to get into position. For which Viktor was thankful. He would get a whole dance to himself. And if he was lucky, many more would follow. 

Now that Yuuri was in his arms, he didn’t want to let go. Something in the other’s touch was electric. His smile was still was soft. Just a little nervous. Viktor released just the barest hint of pheromones. His own cocoa and bergamot scent wrapping around them warmly. Yuuri’s cheeks tinted a deeper shade of pink, but his shoulders did relax. 

“So, Yuuri, is it?” 

Yuuri nods. “Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Japanese?” Viktor mused, he didn’t see many people from Japan. Let alone any sort of noble representative. 

“Y-yes….” Yuuri said hesitantly. His eyes lowering once more. 

Viktor frowned at his response. For whatever reason Yuuri didn’t want to talk about Japan? Maybe like Viktor he was unhappy in the life that was set before him. Maybe like Viktor his family was pressuring him to court, to mate. The alpha, Phichit, might just his escort for the night. Or maybe he was Yuuri’s intended. 

Tightening his grip on Yuuri’s hips Viktor lead them through the dance. Yuuri was light in Viktor’s arms. Graceful on his feet. They spun and moved as one. Perfectly attuned to one another. 

Viktor moved the conversation to lighter things. Completmenting Yuuri on a his lovely attire. Their graceful dancing lead to a discussion about traveling in his youth that had Viktor entranced. 

Stories of traveling lead to favorite foods, lead to favorite colors. Viktor feared that his heart might not hold up when Yuuri blushed and had to look away after confessing his favorite color matched Viktor’s eyes. 

It wasn’t all one sided, no. Viktor told Yuuri about Makkachin. He regaled him with tales of his youth when he would travel to Switzerland to spend summers romping through countryside with Christophe. Back before he presented. Before he had to become the alpha son. The future of his family. 

Yuuri brought it all back to him. They spoke and it was as though the meadows stretched around him once more. He could almost feel the sun warmed breeze blowing through his hair, smell the summer flowers, hear the birdsong. Song after song began and ended and they flowed across the polished floor tireless. At one time they must have stepped off the dancefloor. Though Viktor couldn’t have said when. 

They were in a secluded part of the garden. Catching their breaths. Seeking solitude. Yuuri’s eyes glittered. Bright. Joyful. His scent was sweet and fresh, tangling with Viktor’s. His skin was silk under Viktor’s fingers. Warm and soft. Yuuri’s lips tasted like champagne and freedom. For the first time in years the worry, the dread, the knot that had been tied around Viktor’s chest unraveled. He could finally breathe. 

For the first time in so long. Viktor was alive.


	2. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night catches up to Yuuri. 
> 
> Can Viktor catch up with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two!!  
> Trinkets, something left behind.

Chapter two: Left Behind

 

Everything was going so well. Perhaps too well….The dancing. The laughter. Now a kiss. Everything was easy between them. Yuuri had never been able to open up to someone so quickly in all his life. Viktor was everything, and nothing at all like he had expected from someone of his standing. 

He spoke a youth spent running in the fields. Frolicking with his friend and herding sheep. Just because They could. Just because it had been fun for boys so young. 

He spoke of his present life just a much as Yuuri did, which is to say not at all. The gleam in his eyes dulling whenever Yuuri brought up anything that touched too close to present life. 

So they kept things light between them. And when they simply could not dance any longer, the indoor rose garden welcomed them in a warm embrace. The tantalizing scent of of the freshly opened blooms curled around them. The heavy air of the hothouse held their scents close. And soon Viktor’s pheromones were invading his senses. Strong and sweet. Yuuri allowed himself to melt into Viktor’s arms as he was pressed into the soft blossoms around them. And Viktor kissed him like Yuuri was the most precious thing on earth. 

It was everything he had ever wanted. Aching in its perfection. 

There were tears forming in the edges of the vision. Yuuri quickly looked away from Viktor. Hoping his flushed cheeks would simply make him look the part of the shy omega. Instead of the truth. That his heart broke a little more with every passing moment. That he wanted to scream in frustration, and more than a small part in anger. He had found happiness tonight, cradled in Viktor’s strong arms. 

But it wouldn’t last. 

It couldn’t last. 

From somewhere in the garden a chime sounded. Two resounding bells. Viktor gave a little jerk, as though startled, before laughing. His voice deep. Musical. 

“I can’t believe it’s so late. We’ve been dancing all night.” The smile in Viktor’s voice was captivating. Yuuri looked up finally to meet Viktor’s brilliant blue eyes. Somewhere in the night they had lost their masks. Yuuri had a vague memory of tearing them off when they stumbled into the garden. Drunk on joy and without a care in the world. 

“Are you alright, my little sun?” Viktor cupped Yuuri’s face with one hand, running his thumb over the curve of his cheek. 

Yuuri nodded. “I’m just a little tired….dizzy.” It was the truth. Though it didn’t quite touch the turbulent storm that was raging inside him at that moment. But there was no way to say that. Not without revealing too much. 

Viktor swept down to place a kiss on Yuuri’s soft parted lips. “I’ll go get us some water. Stay here.” Viktor pulled away, walking backwards as though reluctant to take his eyes off Yuuri. For fear that he would disappear. “I’ll be right back!” 

The tales of Viktor’s maroon shirt vanished around a hedge, and Yuuri nearly collapsed. His breath came out in painful, jagged gasps. What was he going to do? He couldn’t tell Viktor the truth! He was a prince and Yuuri was just a dressmaker. Viktor would be beyond angry. He could arrest Yuuri for having gained entrance into the castle deceitfully. For have tricked him into thinking Yuuri was a noble, someone worth dancing with. 

And the kiss….a prince couldn’t go around kissing a seamstress! 

“Yuuri!” 

Yuuri whipped around as a frantic and disheveled Phichit jumped a row of daisies to reach him. 

“Yuuri, what’s wrong? Did something happen? Did that man hurt you?” Phichit’s eyes were wild, fierce. Though he was still fully clothed his jacket was rumpled, his mask askew. 

Yuuri shook his head and smiled. Or so he tried. It felt wrong. As though his lips had forgotten how to form one properly. Phichit seemed to understand. He didn’t wait for Yuuri to say anything, he simply took his arm and began walking them out of the gardens through a back passage that Yuuri was rather surprised Phichit had found. 

What on earth had he been up to throughout the night?

“We have to get back before Minako wakes up anyway. The carriage will be waiting for us, we’ll be gone before the prince even knows you’re missing.” He gave Yuuri a reassuring smile. “Did you have fun?”

And Yuuri stopped holding back, allowing tear to finally fall. “It was the best night of my life.”

 

~~~

 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen that smile on your face, cheri.”

Viktor didn’t look up from pouring two flutes of water, a single slice of cucumber in each glass. He had been expecting Chris to find him for some time now. “For the first time in so long, I’m actually happy, Chris.” With the glasses in hand Viktor looked up.

“And what is this precious jewel’s name, who has so completely stolen your heart?” Chris’ voice was a husky purr, his smirk sinful. 

“His name is Yuuri. He’s a lady from Japan. And he’s perfect.” Viktor sighed out the last word. 

“I told you if you just loosened up, had a few drinks, the night would be entertaining.” Christophe trailed along beside him. Plucking a glass of wine off a tray as a server passed by. 

Viktor shook his head, then fixed Chris with a bemused smile. “It’s more than that. There’s this connection. It was electric. I….I can’t describe it.” Viktor stopped short, his eyes wide as he turned to Chris. Who was scowling at him, plucking a silk kerchief from his waist coat to clean up his now sloshed wine.

“Chris! Do you think….we couldn’t be true mates!”

Chris gave him a fond, exasperated smile. Flicking the last drops of wine from his hand. “You know that’s a fairy tale, dear. Something the elders constructed to make little omegas and beta girls fawn over alphas. Nothing more.”

Viktor shot him a glare before continuing on his trek back to the garden. Back to his Yuuri. “Say what you want Christophe. But me and my Yuuri have a connection. Something wonderful and magical drew us together. We were meant to be, I feel it….” 

Viktor’s voice trailed off as they entered the garden. No one was there. Only a faint trail of Yuuri’s scent remained. Still he went to the wall of roses. Where just moments before had held Yuuri. Kissed his perfect pink lips. Tasted his sweet pheromones. Like the freshest of nectars. 

“Oh, mon cher. I’m sure-”

But Viktor wasn’t listening. Yuuri was gone. His Yuuri. His winter flower. Gone without a word. Sitting the flutes of water on a low wall of smooth white stone Viktor was almost out of the garden when something caught his eye. A small mask, with twinkling pink gems was discarded in the camellia bushes. With immense care, Viktor drew the mask out of the tangling foliage. As though it were the most prized of flowers. 

It smelled of him. Of Yuuri. Though his warmth was long gone from the filmy fabric. Behind him Chris was speaking. His voice echoed through the glass room. But Viktor paid no mind. Tucking the mask into his jacket pocket, he traced his steps back through the ballroom, up the marble staircase. Soon he was turning into a corridor flanked by guards whose nods of deference were largely ignored. 

It wasn’t until the door of his chambers were closed behind him, and Makkachin came bounding over with a joyful bark, that Viktor was able to break from his stoic facade. 

“Hey girl,” Viktor crouched, taking Makka in his arms as she wiggled and yipped for affection. It wasn’t the same of holding Yuuri. Nothing could be the same. “I found someone tonight, Makka.” He fished the mask from his pocket for Makka to sniff. Which she did with vigor. 

Viktor chuckled as she snuffed particularly hard at the delicate silk. “Yeah, I think he smells wonderful too.” He ran the fingers of his free hand through Makka’s soft curls. Not daring to voice what he most feared. That Yuuri would be lost to him after tonight. That even as a prince he could hardly storm through the streets demanding he be found. Even if he could find Yuuri that way it would probably scare him off to be dragged back to the castle so harshly. 

“Why would he leave without saying goodbye?” Viktor asked softly, pressing his face into the soft fur of her shoulder. But Makka had no answers. The night had grown silent and dark around him once more. The festivity of the night, the music, dancing. The joy, as effervescent and intoxicating as the free flowing champagne. Was now gone. Dissipating like smoke in the wind. Ephemeral. Impossible to recapture. 

The only thing that remained to show Yuuri had been real was a lingering scent. And the mask in his hand. 

And the jagged shards of Viktor’s broken heart.

 

~~~

 

“She’s going to kill me!” Yuuri had given up looking through the piles of silk and lace and had at some point fallen onto the threadbare carpet to pull his hair in complete panic. 

“Well she will if you don’t calm down.” Phichit’s voice was a whispered shout as he stood over Yuuri. Cutting his eyes to the still closed door. As though afraid Minako would come busting through at any moment. “She won’t even know that it’s missing, Yuuri. You’re getting worked up for nothing.”

“Nothing? I had one hundred and five of the seed pearls on that mask and over twenty of the jewels! She’ll know they’re missing!” Yuuri gasped loudly, trying to catch his breath. “I was greedy, I should have never used so many. I should have never made the mask in the first place. We shouldn’t have gone!”

“Whoa, whoa, now. Come on. Just breath. Like me.” Phichit crouched down, placing his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders. He took several deep breaths, and soon Yuuri was able to match him. Over the years of their shared apprenticeship they had learned each other’s quirks and needs. Phichit was a master now at helping Yuuri find his calm, even in the stormiest of situations. “Better?”

Yuuri nodded, keeping his breathing even with a great effort. “What if she asks?”

“We’ll think of something, alright? Let’s just focus on dismantling the outfits. Get what we can back into the stores and with any luck she’ll be none the wiser.” It was a flimsy bit of hope, one that would unravel eventually. There was no way that Minako would not notice the depleted stores and they both knew it. 

But for now, it was enough to give Yuuri the courage to pry himself from the floor. Dust off his soft blue cotton dress, and carry on with his day. First things first, he needed to clean up the all the evidence from the night before. He stashed the dress and Phichit’s coat back into the old wardrobe. They would have wait until nightfall to begin dismantling them. 

After the evidence of their one night of self-indulgent fun was hidden, Yuuri took up a broom to begin his morning sweeping of the shop while Phichit went to the market. If he got their early enough he’d be able to be pick up all the supplies they needed, thread, needles, and silk ribbons, quick enough to snag them something salty and fried off a cart for breakfast. Which sounded like heaven to Yuuri in that moment. He might not have indulged enough to forget all the ups and downs of the evening. But Yuuri was sorely feeling all the glasses of champagne he had consumed the night before as a dull ache behind his eyes. 

When the bottom level was swept clean Yuuri climbed the stairs to the main floor. Sweeping as he went. A tune that had played the night before had lodged itself into his head, and as he worked Yuuri began to hum without realizing it. Sweeping was perhaps Yuuri’s favorite chore. The easy swaying movements reminded him of dancing. He didn’t have to think as his slippered feet ghosted across the floorboards. He simply let his body move while his mind wandered. 

Minako’s voice drifted down the wood paneled hall to him as the first customer of the day entered. Yuuri allowed the muted conversation to wash over him. Usually it was the same old thing. A few pleasantries exchanged before the customer placed their order or picked up their items and left. But an odd edge to Minako’s voice had him stopping in his tracks, straining his ears to listen. 

“And so you’re looking at every dress shop to see if it’s familiar?.....I suppose that’s smart, most dressmakers have their own style It’s possible I’ll be able to point you to the right direction.”

Yuuri approached the front of the shop on leaden feet. Dread creeping up on him as Minako’s voice paused….far longer than it should have. It simply couldn’t be….Someone had simply seen a lovely dress from the night before and was trying to find the dressmaker to commission one for themselves. Or perhaps someone was returning a scarf or sash that been lost in the night. Thinking that the dressmakers would know to whom the expensive trinkets would belong to. 

Or any possible inquiry that was more likely than a royal guard showing up to drag him off for leading the prince on last night. 

But the then a rich, musical voice filled the air and Yuuri’s hopes were not only dashed, they were shredded to tiny bits. It wasn’t a guard at all, it was Viktor himself. 

“Well, I asked Madam Baranovskaya and she pointed me to your shop. She said the needle work was too fine to come from anywhere else. So you must know how I can reach the one who commissioned it.” There was a ragged edge to Viktor’s voice that had not been there the night before. As though he were running on very little sleep, or had fallen ill in the night. Yuuri inched closer to the doorway, peeking over the corner just enough to get a look at him. 

Gone was the vibrant formal jacket and his neatly braided hair. His silver locks flowed down his back and broad shoulders in rumpled waves. Still gorgeous, as it caught the morning light from the windows. But it was clear he had not taken the time to brush it properly. He had forgone a coat that morning as well. Or had simply shucked it off somewhere carelessly. The sleeves of his crisp white shirt were rolled up and only a velvet vest of hunter green kept any chill at bay. Though the morning must have been bitterly cold, Viktor seemed unfazed. 

But worse by far than his bedraggled appearance, was his eyes. There was pinched quality that hadn’t been there the night before. Dark circle now stood out under his eyes, stark against his pale skin. Even the vivid cerulean of his irises appeared to have dulled in the their hours apart. 

Yuuri ducked back behind the wall as quickly as he could. Clutching the splintered handle of the broom to his chest. Hopefully Viktor had been too focused on Minako to realize someone was there. He should hurry back downstairs. Make himself scarce. But his legs wouldn’t move. He squeezed the broom in shaking hands. Unaware of the panic he was spiraling into until he finally registered his name being called over the pounding of his own heart.

“Oh, there you are! Take a look at this will you. It looks like your work, but I can’t for the life of me remember someone ordering it.” Minako grabbed his arm and pulled him into the front room. This was it. This was how he would died. Viktor would take one look at him and then order his execution for having tricked the prince of Russia into dancing with a low class, nameless omega who swept floors and mended people’s socks for a living. 

There was a delighted gasp as Yuuri was pulled into view, but he had to take several deep breaths of air, now laced with sweet hints of Viktor’s pheromones, before he could bring himself to lift his eyes. 

Viktor was indeed looking at him. Though the anger and resentment Yuuri had feared wasn’t there. Instead it was about though a light had been lit inside him. The dullness of his eyes and pallid quality to his skin were gone. Viktor nearly glowed. A trick of the golden light of the morning sun, certainly. It couldn’t be anything more. 

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice was hushed. Reverent. As though Yuuri were an angelic vision he couldn’t quite believe. He said nothing else as he walked behind the front desk and beyond without any hesitation or care that he was trespassing into the back rooms of a business. Not that such a thing mattered to a prince, evidently.

Yuuri automatically backed up, Minako’s hand having released him to fall limply to her side. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut as his back hit the paneled wall. Waiting for the ball to drop. For Viktor to release an alpha command of some sort. To have Yuuri hauled off….He was not prepared for warm hands to caress to his neck, flowing smoothly over his skin to rest on either side of his face. 

“Yuuri, my love. What is wrong, what has you so frightened.” He was voice was smooth, soothing. His scent wrapped around Yuuri protectively, a hint of worry in air and in his voice. 

Yuuri blinked up at him once more. “You….you aren’t mad?” Yuuri’s voice shook as he clarified. “At me?”

“Mad?” Viktor laughed, “Oh Yuuri, I’m far from mad. I found you! I really found you!” And without further ado he gathered Yuuri in his arms and spun them around the small space behind the desk. Broom and all. All the while chanting Yuuri’s name like a prayer that had been answered. 

Viktor’s delight was infectious and before he knew it Yuuri was smiling too. Happy despite himself to be back in Viktor’s arms. That was until he caught sight of Minako once more. Her shock had worn off fast. She stood with her arms crossed over her red work shirt, he booted foot tapping on the floor. Yuuri’s mask crumpled in her fist. 

Nope….this was how he would die.

But the morning was bound and determined to be on Yuuri’s side as Phichit chose that moment to bustle into the shop. Arms laden with bags of sewing goods, bolts of cloth, and several things wrapped in parchment paper that smelled divine. 

“Good news! The cloth vendor who was here last summer came back! He had more of that black and silver damask so I got a bolt. Plus he had some some shear blue organza I thought would be perfect for Mr Ivon’s omega son’s birthday. What’s his name? James...Jacob? Doesn’t matter. I also got us several of those meat pies that Yuuri likes and some piro….shkies” He had finally looked up from his arms to tableau behind the desk. A very angry Minako. And Viktor, in his shirtsleeves, holding Yuuri and broom clutched tightly to his chest. 

It was tribute to Phichit’s iron will that he did not drop everything on floor in shock, but managed to walked to the desk and set everything down soundly before asking in a voice that was far too calm to be natural, “So, what’s going on here?”

Minako rounded on him before Yuuri or Viktor could react. “What’s going on is Yuuri is about to explain this to me,” She threw the crumbled mask to the worn desk, “And why this gentleman seems to know him.” She turned sharply back to Viktor, “Who are you anyway? And unhand my apprentice!”

“Oh!” Viktor jerk suddenly. Setting Yuuri down gently on the floor. As though he had forgotten he was even still hold him. He ran his hands softly over Yuuri’s arms. Smoothing out the wrinkles he had caused to Yuuri’s work dress. “How very rude of me, mistress. I should have said before. My name is Viktor. I met Yuuri at my birthday celebration last night!” He gave Minako a small bow, but otherwise made no other gesture or comment on who he was. If it hadn’t been for the fact everyone in the city knew that the prince, whose name was Viktor, had his birthday the day before. Minako might have simply let it slide. 

Her eyes grew stormy once more, but Phichit jumped in to save them both. “Minako sensei, I can explain everything. It’s really quite funny once you hear the whole story!” Phichit shot Yuuri a frantic look over his shoulder and Yuuri too the hint. He tugged on Viktor’s arm, leading him around the corner and out of sight. Though a part of him wanted to stick around and see what Phichit would say to make the whole ordeal ‘funny’ and not the tangled mess that could get them scrubbing the floors with toothbrushes for a month. More than anything he wanted to get Viktor away from Minako’s ire and speak with him alone. 

“Would you like to see my room?” Yuuri had stopped at the base of the stairs to upper floors where the three of them had their living spaces. Yuuri realized he was still clutching the broom nervously. He quickly leaned it against the wall. Maybe Viktor hadn’t noticed it? 

But his bright blue eyes followed Yuuri’s every move. At the mention of going into Yuuri’s chambers they lit up. “I would love that! Please lead the way!” 

Yuuri took Viktor’s hand with trembling fingers and lead him up the creaking stairs. Completely unprepared for what may come. Even as his heart raced with the delight of being with Viktor once more. 

He would hold onto the feeling, and to Viktor, for as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dears!!!  
> I can't even express how taken away I am by everyone's enthusiasm for this story!!! I really hope you enjoy today's chapter! Thank you guys so much for your support! 
> 
> Since they're in Russia, and speaking Russian there won't be any Russian in the actual story. We just assume it's what they're speaking at all times lol
> 
> (Sorry about the typo in the chapter title. It's fixed now)
> 
> Tune in tomorrow for chapter three!!


	3. A Different Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri have an important talk over tea
> 
> A.K.A
> 
> Viktor has a mini freak out over being in Yuuri's room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three!!
> 
> Freedom. Who would we be if we had the freedom to choose?

Chapter three: A Different Life

 

This was happening! It was really happening! He was holding Yuuri’s hand. His Yuuri! So what if he was wearing a faded cotton dress with dust on the hem instead of fine silk. So what if a shabby scarf held his hair back from his lovely face and not a crown of roses of finely spun gold like he deserved. It was still him. No matter his trappings. Viktor's heart didn’t care where he lived. Or that he wasn’t a noble. As he followed Yuuri up the stairs to an open lounge, his head spinning from the Yuuri’s scent which lay over the room like a blanket, all Viktor cared about was that he had actually found Yuuri. 

And it hadn’t even taken all of the morning! Chris was going to have to eat his words about Viktor never being able to find Yuuri again! There was no way Viktor wasn’t going to rub Chris’ pessimism in his face. 

The lounge also smelled like two alphas that they had left in the shop below. But he pushed down jealousy’s ugly head before he acted a fool in front of his Yuuri. The last thing he wanted to do was come on too strong too quickly and frighten his little dove away. Besides, if the show downstairs was any indication, the alphas were more family than not. They may live together, but he had seen nothing that would suggestion there was anything going on there aside from them acting as protectors. 

Which, once the realization set in, Viktor found he was actually grateful for. It would have been dangerous for Yuuri to be out in the world alone and on his own. 

All thoughts of bestowing gifts on the alphas fled his mind though, as Yuuri lead him into a room that was purely him. His sweet scent was everywhere. The floor, the walls. Saturated in the sheer white curtains over his single window, so that even the wind that blew in carried with it a sweetness that was all Yuuri.

When Yuuri closed the door behind them he let go of Viktor's hand. His lovely cheeks were tinted pink, and he seemed to be struggling to meet Viktor's gaze. Though he wanted nothing more than to look into Yuuri's lovely eyes, such a gorgeous and soulful brown. He wouldn't push though. Yuuri's scent was still tinged with something very close to panic. Instead he gave Yuuri a kind, reassuring smile.

"So, this is where you live?" Viktor said in the brightest, most reassuring voice he could muster. 

Yuuri jumped, as though he had been burned. "I-I'll make us some t-tea!" His voice was a shrill squeak, but he hurried off to the far side of the room before Viktor could even move to comfort him. His scent still held an uneasy bitterness and his shoulders were tense. It was best that Viktor let him have this moment to relax. To get used to having Viktor there in his private den. 

Viktor took the time to do a little exploring on his own. Beyond the fluttering curtains was a view of other shops and buildings. But if he moved just right he could see the harbor in the distance. He let the curtain sweep closed once more as he turned to the room and really took it in. There was a small table on which set a little yellow teapot and matching cups. A cream colored cloth with a lovely blue pattern draped over the table, and there were two wooden chairs with matching cushions. 

A bookshelf held several old books, potted plants and trinkets. There was a small painting on one wall of four people in traditional Japanese clothing. It was easy enough to pick out Yuuri in a dark floral kimono. The others must be his family. Viktor couldn’t help but smile, his heart warming as he took in the obvious love between them. And that Yuuri looked very much like his mother. 

Next to the table was small hearth with a dented metal Kettle hung on a hook over the fire. Which was more softly glowing coals until Yuuri poke it up a bit, before taking down the kettle and filled with water from a glazed pitcher. Viktor took advantage of Yuuri's distraction to inch over to the furthest corner of the room.

A large billowing sheet hung from the ceiling, and Viktor was drawn to it. A moth to a flame. Lured by the tantalizing scent. It was heaviest here. As though concentrated. Making Viktor’s mouth water and heart race. He took one last look over at Yuuri to make sure he wasn’t watching before pulling back the opaque curtain. Behind it was a small bed, covered in soft blankets in nearly every shade of blue he could think of. Hand stitched pillows in all shapes and sizes littered the bed. But it was the little stuffed dog that really caught his eye. It looked just a tiny Makkachin! Viktor had to fight the urge to take it up and hold it close. 

With great effort Viktor stepped away from Yuuri’s hidden nest. Truly it was paradise on earth. The whole room was. Everything in it was Yuuri. He could leave the room and still his essence would remain. Even without his scent to show who’s room it was, VIktor would have been able to guess that someone lived there. Someone loved this little room enough to make it a home. 

It was so unlike his own rooms. His own life. Viktor was simply the latest in a line of princes to occupy the chambers he called home. There was very little of him in those rooms. The paintings, the statues, even the bedding were picked to be regal. A show of status more than any sort of personal preference. There were very few things that he would take from those rooms when it was time for him to take up the mantle of king and move to the rooms his father now claimed. 

The little spot that Yuuri had carved out for himself was much better. 

“I...I know it isn’t much.” 

Yuuri’s soft voice drew Viktor out of his musings. He stood before Viktor, well worn yellow teacup in hand. His cheeks were still dusted pink. Viktor took the cup with one hand and brought other under Yuuri’s chin to tilt his head up gently. “It’s perfect, my Yuuri. Just perfect.” 

Yuuri pulled away from him, keeping his head down as he moved to the table where his own cup lay untouched. “It isn’t. This isn’t right.” Yuuri shook his head furiously. Never taking his eyes of the patterned tablecloth. “You’re a prince and I’m….It isn’t right, Viktor.”

“Why is that?” Viktor set his tea on the table before taking Yuuri by his shoulders to face him. 

“Because I’m just a dressmaker. So we can’t….”

Viktor quickly folded Yuuri into his arms, releasing a much stronger burst of pheromones around them. Meant to calm. To soothe away Yuuri’s fears. But also, admittedly, to stake something of a claim. To try to ingrain his scent into Yuuri’s space. Even if it would fade within a day. Yuuri was his. He was Yuuri’s. And Viktor wasn’t about to let anything come between that. “We’ll think of something, my love. We’ll go slowly. We can introduce you to my family and in the spring we can be ready to introduce you into the court properly.”

Yuuri stiffened in his arms. His scent spiked, the panic and fear back full force as his small frame began to shake. “I can’t, Viktor. I panicked just going in there last night. If people were watching. If I had to be something I’m not for them…. I just don’t think I can.”

“Shh, my love. Just breathe.” Viktor smoothed a hand down Yuuri’s back, as he rocked them gently back and forth. He wasn’t upset at Yuuri’s words. Far from it, actually. He understood exactly what Yuuri meant. Even after a lifetime of putting on the princely mask. A kind, static, smile on his face. Hair and clothes just so. Posture perfect and all his words carefully planned, and delivered just so. So that no one could ever find fault in him.   
Always perfect. Not because he wanted it. But because he had to be perfect so as not disgrace his family. 

“Come here,” Viktor lead Yuuri over by the window, he pulled over one of the table chairs and sat down. As soon as he was settled on the thin cushion he gathered Yuuri back up and pulled him onto his lap. Yuuri snuggled into him. Wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist and burying his face in his shoulder. Viktor pulled the curtain back so that he could see the clear blue morning sky. 

“Do you know what I wish?” Yuuri shook his head, but didn’t speak. Viktor didn’t relent in his tender patting of Yuuri’s back while he spoke. “What I wish, more than anything, is to just be me. To be given the chance to just figure out who that is. I’ve never been happier than when Chris and I were children, tending to the sheep on his family’s farm. Not until last night, that is. When I found you. You brought the light back into my life, Yuuri.”

Yuuri pulled back, meeting his eyes for the first time since they were down stairs. They were warm, bright, and shining. As though he was close to tears. Then he blinked, tilting his head with a small smile. “You….you wish you were a farmer?”

Viktor laughed softly. “I suppose I do.” He pulled Yuuri back to chest and hugged him tightly. “Tending my sheep. Shearing them and spinning wool for my lovely mate to sew into works or art. Of course, my mate is the most lovely omega ever. He is so talented and beautiful. Every alpha is jealous of me.”

Yuuri shook in his arms as he laughed softly. His scent light around them. He hit Viktor lightly on the shoulder. “You’re being silly, Viktor.”

“I’m being honest, my love.” Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck, inhaling his scent with deep even breaths. “Tell me what you want.”

Yuuri settled in his arms. Melting into Viktor’s touch. “I want to be a master dressmaker. Like Minako sensei.”

“From what I’ve seen, and heard, you’re well on you way. What else? What do you want, Yuuri?”

Yuuri was silent for a time, as he traced designs onto Viktor’s chest with a single slender finger. “I always thought I would return home eventually. Western clothing is becoming more popular there. I could make a good living designing gowns for Japanese ladies.”

Viktor hummed, a soft smile curving his lips. “I’ve never been to Japan. I would love to see it.” His arms tightened around Yuuri. As though he could keep him there forever. “I don’t know what the future will hold for us, my love. But I promise, I’m never letting you go. We’ll figure it out. Together.” 

“Together.” Yuuri spoke into his shoulder, but he voice was strong. All traces of panic and fear were gone. Viktor would make sure they never returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! Welcome to day three!!
> 
> As you may have guessed by now I'm not a fan of relationship angst. If Parks and Recreations has taught us anything it's that people enjoy watching happy couples over come obstacles together! And that's certainly my perfected method of storytelling. 
> 
> I know this chapter is short, but it's important for them to actually sit down and talk things out. So, short though it may be, I hope you enjoyed it all the same! 
> 
> I have most of the next chapter written and should be able to get it up tomorrow, barring any kind of sudden disaster striking. So, stay tuned for that!! 
> 
> I want to thank all of you for your support, and I'm enjoying all the comments and kudos and love!! It really does mean a lot to me. Thank you! Now!!
> 
> Next Time!!
> 
> Their relationship grows. And it's time we earned that rating. (^_−)☆


	4. Hidden in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seasons change
> 
> And their love grows
> 
> Nothing could ever tear them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four!!  
> Soooooo I only JUST now realized I mixed up some days (*/_＼)  
> Yesterday was differences of social positions and today was freedom....Well yesterday's chapter was about differences in social positions. And this one kinda fits the theme of being free SOOO  
> It's fine  
> It's cool  
> (￣▽￣*)ゞ 
> 
> This chapter is mostly smut. Enjoy!

Chapter four: Hidden in the Night

 

Viktor had stayed with Yuuri through the entire day. They had their tea in his little yellow cups. Sitting at his tiny table with the quaint cloth draped over it. He had done much to assuage any fears that Yuuri still held. They agreed they wanted to stay with each other. That no matter what, they wanted to see how far they could go. 

But Yuuri was reluctant to make an appearance at court. Any mention of it only served to spike his anxieties. And in all honesty, Viktor wasn’t keen on pressing him. 

Yuuri had his own dreams, his own life. He shouldn’t have to set anything aside for Viktor. And Viktor had duties he must perform. A face he needed to show to the world, a presence he had to maintain. 

No matter how much he loved Yuuri. Viktor couldn’t ask him to join that life if it was something that Yuuri did not want. 

It was a conundrum…..

But slowly they had made it work. Viktor slipped away from the palace as often as he could. In the late evenings he would take Yuuri to the night markets and they would dine in the small shops along the wharf. Yuuri knew all best, coziest spots for them to tuck into. And though Viktor’s hair often turned a few heads they remained, for the most part, undetected. 

The biting winds of winter blew out into the gentle, warm breezes of spring. Many of Viktor’s coats now sported intricate works of embroidery. He was able, and with great gusto, to point any admirer towards Minako’s dress shop. With the explicit directions to ask for Katsuki Yuuri to serve them. 

Every time Viktor left to see him, he brought Yuuri something special as well. He could have given Yuuri the world. Any and every jewel he wanted. The finest of silks and lace to make his dresses. But even as the thoughts occurred to him he pushed them away. These things were nothing to him. Cheap, even, to be coming from a prince. So Viktor took pride in his gifts. Each one handmade with care. Each something that had made him think of his Yuuri. 

The first was a small felt dog. He made it took like Makkachin as best he could. Of course, he had taken Makka that night. To introduce her to Yuuri properly. Makka had remembered Yuuri’s scent from the mask and had barreled into him the first chance she got. It had taken VIktor several minutes to pick them both up from the floor. As they had become tangled in the folds of Yuuri’s dress somehow. But he had managed. 

Then there was the leather bound journal that Viktor had made himself. Something that Christophe's father had taught them when they were younger. It was perhaps not as fine as something Yuuri could have purchased from the market. But Viktor had embossed his name on it, along side a stylized rose. A reminder of their first night together. 

The other gifts were a little less memorable. Bouquets of flowers he had arranged just so. A silk kerchief that Viktor had tried to embroider himself. He thought it looked very much a child had stitched it. But Yuuri had tucked it into his sleeve instantly proclaiming that it was a fantastic first try and that he loved it, and would carry it always. 

And tonight, oh tonight, Viktor had something very special. 

He hadn’t been able to give word to Yuuri that he would be able to make it. His day had been a nightmare. It was the mid spring ball. Which he had not wanted to go to. Not without Yuuri at least. But Yuuri hadn’t wanted to go. Saying that one time in the palace was enough, that surely if he returned people would begin to talk. Wondering who the omega that kept coming back only to dance with the prince before disappearing in the night was. 

The last thing Yuuri wanted was for gossip to start on his behalf. Anything that might sully both of their names. So Viktor once more didn’t press. But he had been forced by his parents to attend the ball. And since they didn’t know about his Yuuri, they expected him to dance with every omega in the room. Still set on finding him a mate. 

He had escaped as soon as he was able. 

The ball was still going on. It would be sometime in the early morning before the last of the revelers made it to their beds. Or at the very least, make it into someone’s bed. 

That’s how Viktor found himself under Yuuri’s window. There were several things he was grateful of in that moment. One being the trellis that climbed the side of the building. The other was for the nice weather, and that Yuuri’s window was open to catch the breeze. The gauzy curtain over his window billowed and fluttered in the wind. Viktor tucked Yuuri’s latest gift into this waistcoat and began to climb. 

Even before he had reached the window Yuuri’s scent drifted out to him. As though welcoming him in. He slid through the darkened window and looked around, trying to get his bearings. Aside from a lamp on the table there was no light in the room. The single flickering flame was so low that it barely lit the space beyond the tables edge. 

As quietly as he could Viktor removed his coat and boots, setting them by the table out of the way. He carried the lamp to set on a shelf closer to the bed to give them just little more light in the gloom. The curtain was drawn but Yuuri was there. Viktor could smell him. Could hear his gentle breath. He pulled back the curtain and for several seconds could only stare at the perfection before him. 

Yuuri had twisted his bedding to make a shallow nest. He lay atop the covers in nothing but a thin silky shift. The filmy fabric, which was just a shade paler than his creamy skin, had ridden up in his sleep. Exposing Yuuri’s slender legs and a hint of his curvy thigh. With great effort, Viktor pulled his eyes from Yuuri’s legs to his face. So serene in sleep. He truly was something to behold. Viktor crouched down near the head of the bed, careful to not disturb the nest. 

“Yuuri. My love.” Viktor crooned softly. Yuuri scrunched his face up at the disturbance. Causing Viktor to laugh softly at the adorable display. “Yuuri~” He tried again in a low melodic voice. 

Yuuri whined softly at being woken. But eventually he blinked at Viktor with hazy brown eyes. “V-Vitya?”

“Hello, my love.” Viktor leaned forward and placed a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. 

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri cast his gaze around his little nest, able to see nothing more of the room than that it was still dark. “What time is it?”

“Late. Or very very early. Depending on how you look at it.” Viktor smiled down at on him, brushing some wild strand of silky black hair from Yuuri’s face. “As to why I’m here...I couldn’t stand no seeing you tonight. The ball was torture without you there beside me.”

Yuuri’s eyes softened. “Oh my poor, Vitya,” Yuuri cooed, though a teasing edge was in his voice. “He had to go to a fancy ball, and eat delicious food.”

“Alone!” Viktor pouted. “And don’t tease me, Yuuri. It was hard without you.”

“Shh, I’m sorry, Viktor. That wasn’t kind.” Yuuri ran a hand lightly over the elegant planes of his face before bring a hand up to smooth over Viktor’s hair. Then a smile touched his lips and he scooted away. “Come here?” Yuuri patted the bed next to him. 

“Are you sure?” Viktor asked in a hushed voice. It was too good to be true. To be invited into his mate’s nest! He had simply meant to pop in quickly. Just to see Yuuri long enough to soothe his frayed nerves. Then Yuuri nodded, and there was nothing of uncertainty in his gaze. 

And Viktor wasn’t going to wait around to be told twice. He climbed over the wall of blankets with such haste that it shook the entire bed. Yuuri giggled as he was jostled around by Viktor’s vigor. Viktor gathered Yuuri into his arms. He skin was warm and smelled of lightly scented soap and the sweet heady scent that was all his own. Viktor leaned back onto the soft sheets, only to wince and jolt up suddenly.

“Viktor?” Yuuri startled, sitting back on his lap. Worry written on his face. 

Viktor laughed as he reached behind his back and took the gift he had brought from where it had been stashed. “I almost forgot, I brought you something, my shining star!” He held it out for Yuuri to see. A flower crown. Woven of blue and violet roses mostly. There were some bright pink camellias dazzling orange lilies as well though. They had all been so lovely, he simply hadn’t been able to keep to just one flower. 

“Oh Viktor, it’s lovely.” he breathed, sitting still for Viktor to place on his head. 

“They’re not half as beautiful as you. My star.” Yuuri blushed at the tenor of Viktor’s voice. So dark, so tender. Viktor chuckled softly at Yuuri’s reaction. Then he wiggled nervously in Viktor’s lap. Cutting his laughter short. 

For a few reasons. 

“What’s wrong, my love?”

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Viktor laughed softly. Shaking Yuuri from where he still perched above him. “Like what?”

“Like that!” Yuuri waved his hand at Viktor, as though to emphasize his point. “Like I’m the tastiest pork cutlet bowl that you’ve ever seen and you want to eat me.”

It took Viktor a moment to realize Yuuri was referring to what he had said his favorite food was. After which he a low growl built up in his chest and rumbled through his throat as he snatched Yuuri by the waist and brought him in for a kiss. 

“Maybe you are. And maybe I am going to eat you.” Viktor delivered a playful nip to Yuuri’s neck. 

Yuuri pulled back swiftly and for moment Viktor feared he had gone a bit too far. Until a dangerous gleam shone in Yuuri’s eyes like never before. “Is that so?” A purr rippled through his voice as he prowled back up the bed. Forcing Viktor to lay flat on his back. “But I warn you. I’m addictive.” This time it was Yuuri who initiated the kiss. Heated and maddening as he slipped his tongue between Viktor’s lips with another maddening purr. 

The soft chaste kisses of their first weeks together were long gone. In their time together Yuuri had grown bolder. He took the lead in their hidden make out sessions as often as Viktor did. But it had never been so….demanding, as he was now. His fingers were twisted in Viktor’s hair. Pulling hard enough to dislodge a few locks from his braid. Viktor grabbed him by the waist and held on for dear life as Yuuri began to rock above him. 

Their passions as of late had become decidedly more sensual. But they had never found themselves in quite this predicament. Yuuri, nearly naked, seating firmly in Viktor’s lap as they lay in his nest. It was becoming difficult for Viktor to focus. 

Then Yuuri’s hands were on his chest, teasing his shirt open. His teeth at Viktor’s neck, nipping at the sensitive scent glands there. And Viktor’s grip on his rational mind was was growing very thin. 

“Yuuri.” Viktor managed to pant out, though his throat had gone painfully dry. He pulled Yuuri back enough to get a good look at his face. There was nothing in the way of fear or hesitation. But still, he needed to make sure. “Are you sure you want to keep going?” His voice was rough, he was surprised to have gotten it out. But it was very important. Because his control was slipping. And once it was gone he feared they wouldn’t be able to turn back. That some primal part of his nature would come out. And he would in fact, consume Yuuri whole. 

The gleam never left Yuuri’s eyes. Though he did smile down on Viktor. The rough tugging of his shirt ceased as Yuuri brought a hand up to carasse Viktor’s face. “Yes. I love you, Viktor. I want you. I’m sure.” He took one of Viktor’s hands and slid it up his thigh, under his shift. 

It wasn’t long before Viktor’s other hand was tailing up Yuuri’s other leg. Squeezing and stroking his luscious curves as he went. Above him Yuuri rolling his hips forward, moaning prettily before falling forward to kiss Viktor deeply once more. Leaving ample room for Viktor to slide his hands around the curve of Yuuri’s ass, groaning low when he met only bare skin. There was nothing under the filmy shift Yuuri wore. Nothing between them but Viktor’s trousers. Which were becoming more and more uncomfortable with each delicious, aching second. 

Viktor’s hand slid further down until he was able to rub teasing circles around Yuuri’s wet hole. The intoxicating scent of slick filled the air. So potent Viktor could taste it. Viktor dipped a single finger into him, eliciting a moan from each of them. Viktor soon lost himself to the rhythm. Yuuri above him, rocking back on Viktor’s fingers as he slowly added two more. 

Suddenly Yuuri sat up, startling Viktor for a moment at the change. Until his hands were reaching for the closure of Viktor’s trousers. “More.” Yuuri demanded of him. Demanded! Which was not something he had ever done before. 

In their time together Viktor had learned to see past Yuuri’s shyness. His inability to come right out and say what he wanted. Those sort of situations usually ended with Viktor ordering some decadent dessert, claiming to have done it just because Viktor loved sweets. Which was not true. And then happily watching as Yuuri ate most of it from off his plate. 

This….this was very different. 

Yuuri’s hands were sure and quick as he unfastened Viktor’s trousers with ease and brought his member out. Viktor groaned as Yuuri began sliding his hand up and down his length. He looked at Viktor with the same dark, hungry eyes he’d had for the triple layer strawberry and buttercream cake he had devoured last week. Without further ado Yuuri scooted back before leaning forward and taking Viktor into his mouth. 

Viktor’s head fell back with a low groan. Oh, fuck, he needed to be silent! Yeah? Or close to it. Yuuri didn’t live alone. And unless he wanted to die by Minako’s hand tonight, he had to keep it down. 

That was the last rational though he had before Yuuri purred loudly around his cock, his tongue working sinful circles over his length. A very loud moan ripped through him, that was hopefully muffled a little by the hand Viktor quickly placed over his mouth. He managed to pull Yuuri back up the bed with his other hand and hold him close. 

“You’re going to kill me, my little gingersnap.” 

The smirk on Yuuri’s face was anything but apologetic. “Oh dear,” He giggled out, running his nose against Viktor’s neck before giving him a stinging nip. “I wouldn’t want that.”

“What do you want?” Viktor’s voice was hoarse. He knew exactly what he wanted. And as Yuuri pulled back once more and settled above him, he couldn’t help but smile at the light in Yuuri’s eyes. 

“I want more. I want you.” Yuuri breathed out. Smooth as silk, his voice alone enough to make Viktor tremble. Then he was sinking down on Viktor’s cock with a low moan. A very pleased smile on his flushed face. 

For several silent, blissful, moments they were still. Viktor trying to remember to breath as Yuuri twitched and settled around him. Finally he pressed his palms flat on VIktor’s bare chest….When had Yuuri unbuttoned his shirt? Then he was moving. Riding Viktor with slow, languid rolls of his perfect hips. Watching him from dark hooded eyes. 

He was perfect. 

Yuuri’s name fell from his lips between gasps and pants of pleasure. He wanted to tell Yuuri he was Viktor’s world. His love. His life. His entire universe. But his tongue could not form the words. Just that one. Just Yuuri. Over and over again.

Yuuri’s pace increased and his own ecstatic babble became less lucid. The heat growing between them. The sounds of their hushed passions, and gentle creak of the bed the only sounds between them. It wasn’t long before it was almost too much for Viktor. 

Yuuri on display above him. Still wearing the flower crown and his thin clinging shift. The front of which was now tented by his small cock. It was the loveliest, most breathtaking and errotic sight Viktor had ever laid eyes on. He took Yuuri by the hips and began thrusting up into him with long forceful stokes. 

Yuuri’s head fell back, crying out brokenly with every powerful drive of Viktor’s cock. And someone was bound to hear him if it kept up. Viktor pull him down to capture Yuuri’s plump red lips before rolling them over. The change in position had Yuuri gasping but it was smothered by Viktor’s mouth on his. He took one of Yuuri’s legs, lifting it up to give him a little more room to move. His other hand seeking out Yuuri’s neglected cock. Running a thumb gently over his the slick tip and down before coming back up. Trying to match the movements with his thrusts. 

Yuuri clawed at his hair, at the bed and pillows around them. Frantic and desperate for something to hold onto. Finally settling on wrapping his fingers in Viktor’s shirt. His nails biting into Viktor’s back as they both drew closer and closer to the edge. 

Yuuri pulled away from the kiss with a soft gasp, his eyes were glassy, cheeks flushed. He was magnificent. 

“You’re perfect, my shining star. My love. My Yuuri. So. Perfect!” Viktor buried his face in Yuuri’s neck, punctuating each statement with a little nip or lick to his throat. 

“Vik, Viktor, I’m-” Yuuri’s voice broke off with a choked off moan. The desperation in his voice had Viktor growling low as he picked up speed. It wasn’t long before Yuuri was shuddering around him, warm slick coating his hand and thighs as he worked Yuuri over the edge of his desires. Until Viktor was burying himself as deep in Yuuri as he could before giving into his own pleasure, not too far behind him.

He lost track of time as they panted together. Coming down from the euphoric joy of being one. Being whole. Nothing had ever felt so good before. No one could come close to the bond he had with his Yuuri. He gave a little lick over the sensitive scent gland on Yuuri’s neck. Causing Yuuri to spasm around him once more. 

They hadn’t talked about bonding. Not yet. And though Viktor wanted it, he wouldn’t push. He would wait until Yuuri was ready to make that next step. 

Like tonight. Yuuri would let him know when he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dears!!!  
> I reeaaally am sorry for any mix up with the days. But hey, at least I'm getting a chapter out on time and being kinda close to the theme!!!  
> on that note....I'm mixing up the days once more. On purpose this time!! Chapter 5 will be about talking with friends and advisers, and then the next chapter will be scandal. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The slight bit of lateness is completely that it was taking me forever to write the sexy part (So all of it mostly) Tomorrow's update might be just as late. If not later. We'll see how chatty everyone gets. 
> 
> There was a bit of exposition in the beginning of this chapter since we've had a time jump. Don't worry, I'm sure Yuuri and Viktor will be talking with, Phichit and Chris respectively, and we'll see a little bit more of what has gone on with them. 
> 
> A lot of you asked why Minako wouldn't realize who Viktor was. She pretty much does not work for the higher nobility. Her reasons are her own, we may or may not find out about them later. But even if she did, someone like a prince wouldn't be stepping into a shop to order his clothing. The seamstress would probably come to him. Or he would have a valet or someone going the back and forth. So there's no reason she should have ever seen Viktor before. Even if she knew that the prince was tall with silvery hair. That's probably quite common in Russia.  
> And some of that is Viktor's fault. For not introducing himself and just walking in and shoving a mask at her with no introduction. 
> 
> Thank you so so much for sticking with me guys!!! this is the first time I've attempted one of the theme weeks! And my mind wanders a lot so please excuse the mix ups!! But your support means so much!! You guys are the best! ♡( ◡‿◡ ) 
> 
> Stay tuned next time for Chapter Five!! 
> 
> Chris and Phichit are ready for our boys to spill the beans.


	5. The Light of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri spend their mornings with their best friends. 
> 
> Neither of them were as sneaky as they had thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five!!!  
> Time for breakfast with friends!

Chapter Five: The Light of Day 

 

Everything was perfect. Soft and warm. Peaceful. Viktor had never slept so well in his life. Had never enjoyed waking up so much as he did then. To find Yuuri in his arms. Wreathed in flowers and smelling of happy omega. It was everything he’d always wanted. And so much more. 

But it couldn’t last forever. Already the room was growing light around them. It would be some time before the first glittering rays peaked over the rooftops to fully shine in. But Outside, the day was starting. If Viktor’s didn’t want to be seen climbing down the trilis in the light of day he needed to leave. 

In his sleep Yuuri had wound himself around Viktor, tucking his head under Viktor’s chin, his arms and legs wrapped securely around Viktor’s torso. And was now, refusing to budge. 

Viktor chuckled as he tried to pry strong tiny hands from his shirt. “Yuuri, sweetheart, You have to let me up now.” Yuuri whined softly, hiding his face in Viktor’s neck. “Yuuuri! If Minako finds me in your bed I fear I’ll be an alpha no longer.”

Yuuri’s shoulders shook as he laughed at Viktor, before turning sleepy eyes to him. “It wouldn’t be that bad.”

“Oh? So have you told her where you’ve been sneaking off to at night? Have you told her about us?” At Yuuri’s blush Viktor chuckled softly. “I thought not. So, up you go, love. I must now sneak back into the palace. Though I’d much rather stay here with you.”

“I’d like that too.” Yuuri voice was soft. There was a sadness in it that he could never hide from Viktor. He released Viktor from his hold, curling up on the bed in the warmth that he had left behind. 

Viktor tucked a few wild strands of hair behind Yuuri’s ear. The crown had fallen off in the night. A few flowers coming loose to coat the bed in a spray of bright petals. Viktor leaned down to take Yuuri in his arms once more. Kissing him, slow and tender, for a few more precious moments. 

“I’ll come back soon my love. Tonight, if I can make it.” He would do everything in his power to keep that promise. It should be easy enough. Half of the court would be hungover today. There wouldn’t be any important meetings, no gatherings he was expected to show up at. He’d probably be able to skip out of dinner, feigning a headache from too much wine. “Tonight,” He said with more determination. “I’ll see you tonight.” Kissing Yuuri once more before pulling away, and slipping into his boots. 

“Tonight.” Yuuri agreed. He gave a rather large and adorable yawn. Stretching like a cat before curling back up once more. 

“Sleep, my Yuuri. You still have some time before you need to wake.” 

“M’kay.” Yuuri closed his eyes, snuggling up to the pillow Viktor had used in the night. “Love you, Vitya.”

“Oh, my little star. I love you too.” He pressed a last kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. His breathing evened out in sleep almost immediately. Hopefully he wasn’t too sore when he did wake for the day. Admittedly Viktor hadn’t been gentle the night before. But neither had Yuuri….

His foot slipped on the dewy trellis and he promptly steered his mind away from that line of thought. It wouldn’t do to fall and break his neck because he was thinking of his very enticing mate. 

The streets were not nearly as deserted as they had been the night before. Here and there a vendor was setting up. A boy was already standing on the street corner near a large stack of freshly printed papers. And Viktor nearly barreled into a older alpha gentleman who was only trying to open her shop for the morning. Viktor apologized as quickly as he could before turning and hurrying on his way. He needed to get to the palace gates before anyone else saw him. 

At least no one had seen him climbing out of Yuuri’s window. 

The gates were easy enough to enter. The guards were long since used to Viktor’s odd fancies. Sometimes he left early in the morning to go riding. One shift of guards seeing him off, another set greeting him home when he returned. 

Granted he had never strolled in at dawn before. And on foot at that! But the guards only nodded. And if they shared a curious look between them Viktor paid no mind. It wasn’t as though guards chatting like the scullions….Or so he hoped. 

He avoided the main the entrance, choosing to enter a side door that was deserted instead. Then it was easy enough to go a roundabout way to his rooms that wouldn’t put him in at risk of meeting someone other than the staff as they set about trying to put the palace to the rights. 

He rounded the corner to his chambers. So close! Almost home free. When a throat cleared behind him. Very loudly. 

“Good morning, mon ami.”

Viktor Whipped around, heart leaping into his throat. Christophe was leaning against a pillar, hidden to Viktor as he approached. A knowing smirk curved his lips as his dark green eyes bore into Viktor. 

“Why do I get the impression,” Chris continued smoothly. Pushing away from the pillar and stalking towards Viktor slowly. “That you aren’t returning to your rooms after an early breakfast and horse ride?”

Viktor squared his shoulders. “I’ll have you know that’s exactly what’s going on.” 

Chris rose an eyebrow are him, “Vitya, You come in, in the same rumpled clothing you wore to the ball last night. Smelling like an omega.” He leaned forward, dropping his voice low. “A very happy omega….if you catch my drift.”

Viktor winced. He hadn’t even thought of that. He hadn’t actually taken his clothing off the night before. And then they had slept next to each other….No wonder the guards had looked at him in that way.

“That’s what I thought.” Christophe stepped back. Regarding Vitkor for several long seconds before wrapping an arm around him and walking them towards Viktor’s rooms once more. “Why don’t you tell me all about it, mon cher. We’ll send for breakfast. Make a morning of it.”

“It might take longer than that…” Viktor muttered. It wasn’t that he had wanted to keep this from Chris. But Yuuri had been adamant. The only way to keep a secret was to not tell anyone. And it had meant so much to Yuuri to keep it between just them. At least until he worked up the courage to make their relationship public. 

Christophe chuckled at Viktor’s obvious dismay. “I’ll have them bring up champagne as well.” 

 

~~~

 

Everything was warm, and amazing. Yuuri snuggled further into the pillow, into the Viktor’s scent, as the room grew bright around him. A pleasant ache in his limbs and the base of his spine a constant reminder of the night before. Yuuri hide his blushing cheeks in the soft feather pillow as the night came back to him once more.

He was so bold last night! He had only ever thought of some of the things he’d done while in the throws of a heat before. That’s very much what it felt like as well. Viktor sneaking into room in the dark of night. Having Viktor under him, at his mercy as Yuuri rung cries of passion from Viktor, while taking his own. It was like a fire had kindled under his skin. And only Viktor could sooth him.

He could lie. Say he never thought about asking Viktor back up to his room during their evenings together. Kissing in the dimly lit bistros and night shops had woken something in Yuuri. Desires he’d never felt before. All the sudden the faceless alphas of his heat ridden mind had a face. Had a name. He knew the feeling of strong arms at his waist. How his fingers left raking through Yuuri’s hair. 

And he had wanted more! So much more! And last night, he had gotten it. 

It was so much better than he had imagined. 

Yuuri sighed deeply. He couldn’t stay in bed any longer. He needed to strip his bedding and give it and his nightdress a good washing before Phichit and Minako could smell Viktor on him. They usually gave him plenty of space when tending to such needs. Alphas didn’t have a good grip on how omegas groomed and took care of themselves. They never questioned his bathing and laundry habits. And quite frankly he never talked to them about ‘alpha things’ either. So it evened out well. 

Yuuri went to sit up, but before he could raise all the way up the curtain around his bed was thrown back. 

“Phichit!” Yuuri shrieked, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sudden beam of sunlight. And Phichit’s smiling face. “What are you doing.”

“Oh, I just wanted to see why my favorite person isn’t up yet.” His lips twitched as he took in Yuuri. Laying in the middle of the small bed, flowers strewn around him, “Were you perhaps visited by a spring fairy last night?

Yuuri blushed, tucking as many of the roses and dislodged flowers as he could into the blankets of his nest. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Phichit folded his arms across his chest, fixing him with a stern look. “Yuuri.”

“Phichit.” He shot back. He rose the bed, wincing slightly as he stood.

Phichit steadied him with a hand. “So this was a very amorous fairy, hm? One that happened to smell like a certain alpha prince we know. An alpha prince who, the last time I saw him, couldn’t take his large puppy eyes off you.”

“Phichit….” Yuuri’s voice was soft, tinged with gilt. “It’s….a little complicated.”

“Great! I’ve got all morning. I even brought up some tea and pastries.” Phichit turned to the table. Where, sure enough, he had spread out a whole meal of sweets and steaming tea for the two of them. 

“How did you do this without waking me?” 

Phichit gave a sharp laugh. “You’re my best friend. I know how to tell when you’re actually asleep…..It’s mostly the atrocious snoring.”

“I do not snore!” Yuuri smacked his arm away and went to sit at the table on his own.

“Oh yes. How could I forget. Omegas don’t snore.” Phichit said with a roll of his eyes.

“I can hear from across the hall!” 

Phichit lifted a finger to forstall him. “That’s Minako, and we both know it!” They both giggled over that. Phichit settled into his chair, waiting for Yuuri to sip at his tea a little before demanding. “So...gonna tell me why your room smells like an possessive, and amorous alpha stayed the night.”

Yuuri stared into his tea sheepishly. “Because Viktor stayed the night with me last night.” Phichit took a sip of his tea. His face never changing. “You knew?”

“Yuuri.” Phichit sighed, placing a strawberry tart on Yuuri’s place. “I’ve known for quite some time. One night I needed your help on a bit of sewing I was doing. And you weren’t in your room. I...panicked a little.”

“You didn’t tell Minako, did you?” It was only partly a question. Of course he hadn’t told her. If Minako had known he was leaving in the night she would have certainly had several very strong words for Yuuri in the morning. 

Phichit shook his head. “No I didn’t tell her. You’re lucky I didn’t.” His eyes flashed for a brief moment. Too fast for Yuuri to read his expression before he was smiling once more. “I didn’t tell Minako...I ugh...may have gone a bit ‘alpha’ and hunted you down.”

Yuuri blinked at him in confusion. “....I’m sorry. What?”

“You see,” Phichit leaned back in his chair, avoiding Yuuri’s eyes now. “When an alpha gets...um, worked up. Say, they think that someone broke into their home and kidnapped their omega. Their senses heighten.”

“So you were what? Able to find me by following my scent?”

Phichit shrugged. “Yeah. That’s about it. So, I found you, and Viktor, snuggled up in the back of Ivon’s Patisserie.”

Yuuri sighed, averting his eyes to poke at the tart. “And you never said…”

“You never said! How often do you go out with him?”

“Several times a week,” Yuuri admitted weakly. “Ever since his birthday masquerade.”

“Yuuri!” Phichit hissed, grabbing Yuuri’s wrist to get his attention. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?”

“He picks me up right at the door, and drops me back off here when we’re done. I’m never alone, Phichit. I’m not an idiot.” Yuuri pulled his arm back sharply. 

“No, you’re just traipsing around with a noble alpha who is obviously just using you for his own disgusting needs.” Phichit's eyes flashed with unbridled anger. 

“He is not!”

“Then why would he only see you at night? Why do you only go to hidden little hole in the walls if he isn’t trying to keep you from the other nobles like a dirty little secret?”

“Because I asked him to!” Yuuri snapped. Taking Phichit aback by the force of his outcry. He had not meant to raise his voice. But hearing Phichit speak ill of Viktor. Of his alpha. It had set something off in him.

“Yuuri?” Phichit asked softly, reaching a hand out to Yuuri’s. But he hesitated just before touching him. 

“I asked him to not tell anyone, Peach. I asked him to only visit at night when no one would see. To give me time to get used to the idea of people watching us. I just….”

“Hey, hey now. I understand, Yuuri. I do.” Phichit slid from his chair to take Yuuri’s arms gently. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize.”

“I know I’ll have to get over it eventually. I’ll have to stop being selfish and allow him to introduce me to the court. I’m just….I’m scared.” Yuuri made the last confession in a whisper. He had never spoken it out loud before. Though he had known it for some time. It was selfish to make Viktor come to him. To keep him away from the palace without giving him anything in turn. He had just wanted to hold onto Viktor for as long as he could. But he couldn’t ask Viktor give up his life for Yuuri. 

Viktor already given up so much for him. 

Yuuri’s eyes burned as tears threatened to fall. Before he knew it Phichit’s arms were around his shoulders and he was speaking soothing words in Yuuri’s ear. He rubbed gentle circles on Yuuri’s back to calm him down. Yuuri placed his head on Phichit’s shoulder and simply breathed in his comforting scent of citrus and spice. 

“Hey, Yuuri?” Phichit asked after Yuuri had calmed a little.

“Yeah, Peach.”

“Did you have sex with Viktor in here last night?”

Yuuri laughed into his shoulder. “Yes, yes I did.”

“Atta boy!” Phichit chuckled, pulling away to hold Yuuri by the arms again. “What do you say we get this place cleaned up so Minako doesn’t find out.”

“So Minako doesn’t find out what?” 

Yuuri and Phichit stiffen as one, slowly turning to see Minako standing in the doorway. Smiling pleasantly. Until she took a step and was fully inside Yuuri’s room. 

Then all they heard was her growling. 

 

~~~

 

“And one night my Yuuri took me to this place where they grill freshly caught fish right on the wharf! We had seared scallops and grilled octopus! It was wonderfully exciting! Then we held hands and walked the harbor and we came across this group of merrymakers. They were playing music and dancing! And my Yuuri lead me in a several dances. He’s so talented.”

Christophe downed the rest of his champagne in a single gulp. His eyes had glazed over several anecdotes ago, but Viktor couldn’t find it in himself to stop. He fished around for the bottle and filled Chris’ glass once more. 

“Oh, and then the next time we were out!”

“Vitya,” Chris finally broke in with an exasperated sigh. “As beautiful and grossly romantic as I’m sure what you’re about to say is. When are you planning on bringing Yuuri here? You can’t keep him to yourself forever. Your parents are trying to find you a mate. Tell them you already have one!”

Viktor fiddled with his own champagne flute for several moments before answering, “He doesn’t want to come to court.” 

“Why wouldn’t he want to? He’s a dressmaker’s apprentice. He could be the prince's mate. Who would choose being a seamstress over Royalty?”

Viktor just gave him a sad smile. Chris loved his life. He was from a very high ranking family. Just shy of royalty himself. It afforded him many luxuries that even Viktor didn’t enjoy. Like being able to dash off to a different country to visit his friends whenever he wanted. 

“I’m not going to force his hand in this matter. We’ll think of something. Some way to compromise so that he can keep doing what he wants and I…” 

What about Viktor? He would still be in this situation. He would still be who he was. Maybe he they could, when Yuuri was ready, let it be known that Viktor had chosen a mate. And that said mate was a very skilled dressmaker. 

Maybe after his apprenticeship was over. Yuuri had several clients of his own now. He was saving money to support himself. He may never need to step foot in the palace. He could be an important dressmaker. And Viktor would be king. And their kids…..would be harder to figure out. But there was time.

“VITYA!” 

Viktor and Chris jumped as the bellow came from other side of his parlor door. Accompanied by what sounded like a battering ram. 

“Sounds like Yakov,” Chris quipped lightly. Sipping his champagne. 

“Enter!” Viktor’s voice shook, only slightly. Whatever had gotten Yakov in such a fuss was something he certainly didn’t want to deal with right now. 

The doors opened with such force they hit the walls. Yakov strolled right up to Viktor, grabbing him by his shirt collar and lifting him bodily from the chase. “What is this I hear about you alley catting around with an omega from the city?”

Suddenly, it wasn’t just Yakov’s hold on his neck that kept Viktor from breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear!!   
> It's day five!! 
> 
> I urge you not to be too upset with Phichit. This doesn't exactly look great from the outside, does it. He's just worried for Yuuri's safety and his heart.  
> And Chris listened to Viktor ramble about Yuuri for well over two hours. And he was still going strong. He's a champ!!
> 
> TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!!!!  
> (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ  
> I know I'm excited!!! 
> 
> You guys continue to be great, and amazing!!! Your comments for the last chapter were just gold!!! Thank you so much for your support!
> 
> NEXT TIME!!
> 
> Who's ready for a scandal!!!
> 
> I'll give you a hint.
> 
> It's not Minako and Yakov.....


	6. Talk of the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to come out of the dark, and into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY SIX!!!!  
> Scandal! ( ﾟｏ⌒) 
> 
> mon lapin - French - my rabbit  
> petit lapin - French - little rabbit

Chapter six: Talk of the Town

 

“Come now, monsieur Feltsman. You should hear our Vitya out.” Christophe was up in an instant. Trying to pry Yakov’s fingers from Viktor’s shirt front. 

“There’s nothing this little whelp could possibly say-”

“Monsieur Feltsman,” Chris began wearily, as Viktor finally found his footing and was able to pull Yakov off. 

“Yakov,” His voice came out as a croak that even clearing his throat didn’t fully help. “I’m sure whatever you think you’ve heard is not what’s going on.”

“So you haven’t been sneaking around with omegas from the Village? You didn’t come in this morning reeking like an omega whore house?” Anger oozed off Yakov in viscous waves. 

“Of course not!” Viktor gasped. Wholly offended. “My Yuuri isn’t a whore! He is a wonderful, talent, beautiful person. And You will do well to remember such. It is not your place to make crass comments about my mate!”

“Not my place? I’m your father’s adviser! I keep this palace and this city running smoothly so he need not worry about such things and focus on the country. When I hear the guards gossiping about your escapades it is my business to get involved!” Yakov’s face was a dangerous shade of magenta and truly Viktor was beginning to fear for his health.

“The guards?” He asked softly. “I was so sure they wouldn’t gossip. It isn’t like they’re chambermaids.”

“Guards gossip just as badly as chambermaids you idiot boy!” 

Chris chuckled from his spot back on the settee. “I could have told you that, Vitya. How did you think the French court found out about JJ’s doings in the colonies.” 

“Well I assumed it was common knowledge when he came back with those awful tattoos!” Viktor said smoothly. Though his curiosity was sparked. Everyone knew about the young Duke’s wild parties in the Americas. Though Viktor admittedly didn’t know the finer details. Prince Leroy was not exactly Viktor’s favorite foreign noble. 

“Vitya, focus!” Yakov snapped bringing both of their attentions back on him. “This isn’t a tattoo gotten on a drunken bet, this is you. The crown prince! Running around with a nameless omega at night. Do you know how that looks?”

Viktor sighed, slumping back into his chair. “I do….But it isn’t as though I’m trying to hide him, Yakov. Yuuri’s shy. He doesn’t want to be in the spotlight just yet. I wanted to bring him here and show him off, but….”

“But nothing. Your parent might. Might! Accept a commoner as your mate. They always did want you to be happy first and foremost. And if you had brought him here straight away we would have been able to handle it properly.” Yakov released a low, aggravated breath, pinching the bridge of his nose as though to stifle a budding headache. “But the gossip has already spread through the palace. It will reach the streets before the afternoon is out. And that, is the problem.” 

“Not to mention what the courtiers will say of him now.” Chris mumbled, twisting the knife that had lodged in Viktor’s chest. 

Viktor buried his head in hands. “I need to go to Yuuri.”

“You need to go to your parents. Assure them that what’s going on. I’ll have someone go collect the omega and we’ll try to sort this out.”

“I’m not having a bunch of guards rushing in and taking my Yuuri from his home by force, Yakov!” Viktor raised his head, eyes flashing. He would not have them scare his Yuuri. His parent’s be damned, Viktor was going to go himself and assure his Yuuri everything was fine before bringing him here. 

“I’ll go.” Christophe placed his empty glass on a low table. Rising smoothly to straighten out his clothes and run a lazy hand through his blond curls. 

“Chris?” Viktor began. 

“No, this is good.” Yakov said thoughtfully. “Christophe will cause less of a commotion. Go and smooth things over with the omega’s family and bring him here so we can start cleaning this mess up before it goes too far.” Without waiting for any sort of confirmation he turned and headed for the door. “I will inform your father that you will meet him in fifteen minutes in his study. Wash up, put on something clean, and do something with that hair!” The door slammed. Leaving Viktor in silent agony. His poor Yuuri would hate this. This was not what he wanted. 

Christophe placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “I promise to be gentle with him. I’ll bring him right here, alright?”

Viktor nodded, rising to begin getting ready for his meeting, and Chris left to retrieve Yuuri. His chest ached for the uncertainty and fear that Yuuri was bound to go through soon. It wasn’t supposed to have happened this way. His Yuuri was a kind and gentle soul. He didn’t deserve to be spoken of in such an unsavory light. 

This must be what defeat left like.

 

~~~

 

“Unbelievable. Careless. Not to mention stupid. I told your parents that I would watch out for you. That includes making sure you don’t run off with strange alphas at night. Or let them in your room!” Minako dropped the bit of toweling she had been using to scrub at the already clean desk to give Yuuri a withering glare. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“That I’m twenty-one, not twelve. And I can be courted by whomever I choose.” Yuuri crossed his arms over his chest from his perch at a small table by the desk. He had been working on some quick jobs while Minako raged through the shop. 

Phichit had been able to steer Minako away from Yuuri’s room long enough for him get himself cleaned up and dressed. So that he need not face the full brunt of her anger in nothing but a thin shift. 

Still there had been a long conversation about how dangerous it was for a young omega to run around at night. No matter if he was with an alpha or not. She had sternly made him promise that he wouldn’t go off again without telling her first….And then there had been a very awkward conversation about unplanned pregnancies that had Yuuri red in the face and wishing very much that he would soon melt into the floor to get away from her. 

Things had calmed down. For the most part. Minako was still in a tizzy. Still muttering under her breath. Occasionally yelling at Yuuri while she worked. Interspersed with low growls and swear words in both Japanese and Russian. 

It was no wonder everyone who had entered the shop that morning took one look at the two of them and walked right back out. 

Other than Minako’s ire, and Phichit trying to smooth things out between them with a brunch of fried meat and potato pies from the bakery on the corner. Yuuri looking over at him from time to time for reassurance. His hidden smirks and not so subtle thumbs up, a welcome reminder that Yuuri had nothing to be ashamed of. Aside from all the tension, everything was pretty much normal. 

Until around mid morning.

Yuuri first noticed the something out of the ordinary when he looked up from his work to see Leo, the paperboy, peeking in through the front window. He scurried off when he saw Yuuri looking. It struck him as odd, for sure. But then Leo was one of Phichit’s friends more than Yuuri’s. Who was he to say that wasn’t normal behavior for him?

Not even twenty minutes later a commotion caught his attention from the window once more. Two ladies were stand there looking into the shop. And just like Leo, they too startled when they noticed Yuuri was watching them and hurried away. 

It wasn’t odd for small groups of people to walk by and star into the shop. There were dresses on the display in rich velvets and silks. Bolts of cloth and lace in every color lined the walls. One wall was nothing but spools of satin thread in brilliant colors over a display case of their finest buttons of ivory and precious stones. Most people wanted to look around before placing an order. They needed to see that their wares were the finest in town before making such an investment. And Yuuri was used to working with people watching him. 

He, however, was not used to people gaping at him and running away once spotted. 

Yuuri just tucked his head down and pretended that he didn’t feel like an animal in a menagerie. He had work to do. And it had already been such a trying morning. The only thing that kept him going was his meeting with Viktor that night. Just knowing that he would be there. That in a few hours time there would be strong protective arms around him. Holding him close. Erasing this disaster of a day. 

“And what the hell are they doing out there?” Minako’s voice shook through the room. Both Yuuri and Phichit looking from their work to follow her gaze to the window where a sizable group was now huddled outside. 

“I don’t know.” Phichit said thoughtfully, laying his shears down before standing to try and get a better look. 

“They’ve been acting odd all morning.” Yuuri turned back to his work. He was not nearly as curious. He only wanted them gone. “First it was your friend. The paperboy.”

“Leo came by?” Phichit asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. 

“No. Not really. He just peeked in the window and ran away when he saw me looking.” 

Outside the chatter picked up, the crowd began shuffling around as someone started shouting above the others. “Now what?” Minako tosses an armload of fabric pieces into the basket kept just for scraps and stomped to the door. 

Secretly Yuuri was glad there was something else for Minako to focus her anger on. Usually when he did something she didn’t agree with, she would only be mad at him for a day or two. Then he’d make her some kastudon, using the recipe his mother had taught him. And they would mend their ways over the delicious peace treaty. 

Something told him that secretly being courted by royalty would just go away with a little fried pork and rice.

Before Minako made it across the shop the door swung open. The din of the crowd filling the shop, For a brief, fearful moment, Yuuri thought they would all come surging in. He released a relieved sigh when just one blond haired alpha pushed through to the front, fighting his way inside and slamming the door closed behind him. 

“Good morning!” The blond alpha smiled cheerily as he surveyed the room. His eyes were pinched and there was a decidedly haggard quality to him. His fine green coat was wrinkled and his blond curls billowed around his head in every direction. He truly must have fought his way to the door. But all the tension drained from him when his eyes landed on Yuuri. 

“Yuuri! My name is Chris.” He strode across the room, right past a gaping Minako to take Yuuri’s hand and place a gentle kiss on it.

“Um….hello?” Yuuri pulled his hand back, looking to Phichit for some kind of help. Though he was just as taken aback as Minako. 

“I’m sorry for just showing up unannounced. But Viktor sent me-”

“Viktor?” Yuuri set up in his seat, but Minako was already there. Grabbing Chris by the shoulders and swinging him around to face her as she growled, “Nikiforov? Is he to blame for this mess on my doorstep?” 

“Well….That’s the thing….A little.” Chris raked a nervous hand through his hair. 

“I knew it!” Minako threw her hands up, storming towards the door once more. She opened it and shouted over the crowd. “WE’RE CLOSED!” then she slammed the door shut once more, locked it, and started drawing the shades over the windows. 

Yuuri shook himself out of his daze as the door rattled the walls around them. He blinked back up at Chris. “Is everything okay? Is Viktor alright?”

“Viktor is fine, mon lapin. However….I’m afraid the whole palace knows about the two of you sneaking around at night together.”

“What!” Yuuri rose from his chair only to fall back immediately. The room swimming around him as he tried to sort himself out. “Why….how?” he managed weakly.

“Well, the how is Viktor wasn’t nearly as sneaky as he thought and slipped up enough for others to find out.”

“Sounds familiar.” Phichit singsonged from across the room.

“Thanks, Peach.” Yuuri’s cheeks were on fire. He fiddled with his hands so as not to have to meet anyone’s eyes. “You came here to tell me that everyone knows? And that’s why everyone is at our door?”

“Not exactly, petit lapin.” Chris crouched down to look Yuuri in the eyes, taking his hands gingerly in his own. “Yuuri, I know it isn’t what you want to hear. But I have to take you back to the palace with me. I have a carriage, somewhere in the sea of people out front.” Yuuri flinched and Chris squeezed his hands a little tighter. “Viktor is with his parents right now talking things out with them. We can keep this from getting out of hand. But that….involves you being part of the court and openly accepting Viktor’s courtship.”

Chris’ voice petered off. His gaze steady on Yuuri’s face. Watching for any change. As though he was afraid Yuuri would break down, or run off. Which meant that Viktor had spoken to him about Yuuri’s fears. 

His fears of being stared at by nobles and the common people alike. To be viewed as the pretty omega doll the prince was flirting with. To have to be paraded around at court and learn to be something he wasn’t. 

He would have to stop being Yuuri the dressmaker and become Yuuri the princess. 

But the palace was where Viktor was. It was the only place where they could actually be together the way they really wanted. 

And Yuuri would be damned if he was going to go there in his work dress, lead by the hand with his head down. 

“I’ll need a few minutes to get ready.” 

“Of course.” Chris gave him a bright smile, squeezing his hands once more before rising to give Yuuri room to stand. 

“Phichit go help him.” Minako said from her desk. She was rifling through papers, though she had obviously been listening. “Get the green silk dress out of the back. Yuuri will wear it to the palace.”

“That’s for Miss Eston.” Phichit said promptly, though he was already headed that way. 

“This is a little more important than a garden party. She can wear the orange cotton dress that sailor never paid for.”

“That’s totally the wrong color for her complexion. She’s going to look like a sickly pumpkin!”

“Phichit, just do it!” Minako took Yuuri by the arm. All her anger towards him seemed to have melted now that he was being thrown into his worst nightmare. She was all gentle touches and soothing pheromones as she lead him upstairs. “You can wear the amethyst earrings I got you for your birthday, and the silver lace choker your parent’s sent you. I even have a jeweled violet brooch we can put on it. It’ll look marvelous. Simple Elegance.”

“Thank you, Minako.” Things would be fine. This wasn’t a shameful walk to account for anything he’d done. This was him, holding his head up high as he took his place by his mate. He could do this. He could do this for Viktor. For them. 

It ended up taking around thirty minutes for Minako to help him into the flowing gown of pale green silk. She styled his hair back with silver comes studded with violet gems. Phichit brought in his pots of cosmetics and Yuuri allowed him to add rouge to his lips and cheeks, and to smudge some peach pigment above his eyes and a line of black liquid over his lashes. When they had decided that he was ready Yuuri packed up a change of clothes and headed back downstairs. 

Yuuri took Chris’ wide eyes and dropped jaw as a manner of pride. Hugging Minako and Phichit one last time before thrusting his bag at Chris and allowing him to take his arm. “I’ll be back. Soon.”

“You can’t promise that.” Phichit said softly. His dark eyes, usually so keen and bright, were cloudy with doubt. 

“All of my stuff is still here. I’m not leaving it behind….Besides. We don’t know anything yet.” He gave them both a heartening smile. “You two are my family. I won’t just disappear. I promise.”

Without further ado, before his nerves had time to surface, Yuuri had Chris lead him out of the shop. Through the crowd. And settle him safely into Chris’ carriage.

His head held high, a serene smile on his face. A calm, confident, and proud omega off to see his mate. And he didn’t care who saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening Loves!!!  
> Day six! Day six guys!!! I've never written so much so quickly.... I don't think....just wow!   
> There are two ways I can see this going....one way though would probably require another chapter than the one we have left though. I'll start it and see how it goes. It all lays in how comfortable Yuuri is once we get to the palace.   
> (And how that carriage ride goes!!!) 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know everyone is a little nervous for the scandal and the backlash aaannnnnddddd we aren't in the clear. Not yet. But day seven is Happily Ever After! So there's that to look forward to (⌒▽⌒)♡   
> Thank you guys for sticking with this story! 
> 
> Next Time!!
> 
> Yuuri arrives at court. 
> 
> They had better be ready for him!


	7. Long Live the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every ending is just another beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY SEVEN!!!!  
> Happily Ever After!
> 
> mon petit chu - French - is evidently a puff pastry, and a very cut thing to call someone

Chapter seven: Long Live the Queen

 

The crowd fell silent around them as Chris lead Yuuri from Minako’s shop. They part for the two of them as they hadn’t for Chris when he was alone. Whispers begin once they’re fully in the frey. Sharp hisses and low murmurs from all sides. 

It only served to make Yuuri hold himself straighter, to lift his chin higher. 

Chris opened the carriage door, setting Yuuri’s bag in before turning to lift Yuuri up into the cabin. It was an odd sensation. To be helped up when he could have climbed in on his own. He’s been lead by the hand and assisted with things his whole life. Yes. But no one had ever bodily lifted him into a carriage he need only stretch to enter. 

Though that would probably be undignified for a lady to do. It was just another thing he would need to adjust to now. Another concession he would make for Viktor. 

And it isn’t as though it’s unpleasant. He quite enjoyed the treatment if he’s honest with himself. That didn’t change that people around him were staring at him. Some angry glares. Some were simply curious. His name rang out clearly through the crowd from several different lips. But no one tried to touch him, or approach him. 

His life as an untouchable curio had begun. 

Chris followed Yuuri into the carriage, tapping on the roof once they were settled to alert the driver to go. He sat across from Yuuri, a bright smile on his handsome face. “You did well Yuuri. I’ve seen lifelong courtiers who didn’t hand a milling crowd quite so well.”

A small smile tugs Yuuri’s lips despite himself. Chris’s words did much to boost his ego. Helped him believe that he could do this. That he deserved this. “I just want to make Viktor proud.” 

“Oh, Yuuri. I know that you do.”

Yuuri turned his eyes to the window. The familiar streets passed by quickly, partly obscured by the gauzy lace curtains. Even so he could see that the streets were too crowded for this time of day. There were lines of people watching the carriage. Watching Yuuri as he was escorted to the palace. Not by guards, but by the princes friend. He supposed, that had to reflect better on him at the very least. 

Yuuri took a few deep breaths. He could do this, he just had to be prepared. “How bad is it….Really.”

Chris hummed low, sitting back further in his seat to cross his legs. Ankle over knee. “People love gossip, Yuuri. It’s what they thrive on. But once the king and queen announce that you’re an accepted member of the court, and Viktor’s lawful mate then they won’t have much to snicker over.” 

“But?” Yuuri pressed. Chris was holding something back, he could feel it. Hear it in his voice. Far too calm and assuring. 

“But,” Chris said with a sigh. “But the court is something different. The townspeople, the country as a whole, may see this as quite romantic. But the court will see a commoner taking the place that one of them should have held.”

Yuuri paled slightly. “Is that it?”

“Hey now, mon petit chu, you can win them over. Or at least, show them that they shouldn’t underestimate you. Just handle them the same way you did that crowd back there, qui? They may think they’re better than everyone else, but they no better than the people on the streets out there.”

Yuuri chuckled softly. “Thank you, Chris.” 

“Anything, for my best friend’s mate.”

The rest of the carriage ride was peaceful. Until they reached the main gates to the palace. A larger group was huddled around, barely being held back by the palace guard. Several people from the local papers were about, a few with large pads of paper who tried to crane their necks to get a look at Yuuri as they passed. Though there wasn’t much that could be seen through the curtains. Undoubted they were sketch artists trying to capture enough of his appearance to render his image in the next paper. 

The courtyard was deafeningly silent in comparison. Only a few servants scurrying about. No one really paid much attention as the carriage pulled up to the lavish, familiar, doors. 

Chris opened the door himself, slinging Yuuri’s bag over his shoulder before hopping out and offering Yuuri his hand. Though when Yuuri stood to exit the cabin Chris moved his hands to Yuuri’s waist once more and lifted him down. The pale chiffon of his dress billowing around him as Chris sat him down lightly on the gravel. 

Again they only seemed to pass staff as Chris took Yuuri by the arm and lead him through the halls, up several flights of stairs, and down a grandly decorated corridor. “Where is everyone?” Yuuri finally worked up the nerve to ask. His voice, though sure, was oddly soft. As though the large silent walls were soaking up his words. 

“Hungover, for the most part. Another thing to be grateful for. Most of the court won’t hear about this until this even or tomorrow. And by then it’ll be settled with the royals and nothing they can truly complain about.” Chris chatted merrily as he strode the halls. Like he lived there himself. 

Yuuri was a little surprised when Chris lead him into a well appointed parlor that opened into a room with a large bed visible. Until the scent hit him. Viktor. These were Viktor’s room. Yuuri stopped in the centre of the parlor and simply drank it in. Everything was suffused in his scent. It took him several long moments to gather his wits about him. All he wanted to do was race to that very inviting bed and roll around on it. Maybe start on the construction of a nest….

“I told Viktor that I would bring you here. But if you would be more comfortable in another room-”

“NO!” Yuuri cleared his throat bashfully, his cheeks flaming. “I mean. This is perfect. I want to stay here.”

Chris laughed heartily as he sat Yuuri’s bag on a velvet settee. “Viktor should be back soon. Do you want me to stay with you until he returns.”

“You don't’ have to...I think I’ll have a look around. Freshen up a little.”

“Alright. And Yuuri,” Chris took Yuuri’s hand and brought it to his lips once more. “The Russian court will be brighter for your presence. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“Thank you, Chris.” Yuuri looks to the plush red carpet. His cheeks heating a completely different reason now. 

Once alone Yuuri inspects the room. There are three other rooms that join the parlor aside from the bedroom. There’s a study that has its own door into the hall. Another room that looks like a small library that Yuuri had to figure is something of a private study. And a washroom that could only be reached through a door in the bedroom. It housed a massive marble bath that was just begging to be soaked in. It’s been so long since he’d had more than a quick shower in the shared wash space in Minako’s shop. 

The bedroom was sparse, though the bed was well appointed. It wouldn’t do to lay down while still in his silk dress. So he satisfies himself with just running a wrist over the coverlet. Just enough to rub his scent into the fabric. 

Yuuri was in the small library, examining a painting of Makkachin, whose bed he had found in the bedroom though she wasn’t in any of the adjoining rooms. When the door to the parlor opened. Yuuri peaked out into the parlor as Viktor strolled in, unbuttoning his shirt and muttering to himself. He threw the silver damask coat on the same settee as Yuuri’s bag. Stopped when he realized what he was seeing. And as if drawn by magic, his gaze lifted to settle on Yuuri. 

It was like the sun breaking through storm clouds. Viktor lit up, his smile wide and heart shaped. He breathed Yuuri’s name. So soft. Crossing the room in a few quick steps, Yuuri rushing out of the library to meet him. 

He filled Viktor’s arms easily. Settling into his embrace. Their lips met in a deep passionate kiss. As though they had not been separated for much longer than a few hours. Yuuri clutched him close. Fingers twinning in silver locks. Lips and teeth seeking out every part of Viktor he could reach. Heedless of the faint stain of rouge he was leaving behind. 

All his worries. All his concerns about the people of the court, about become a spectacle for the city, was completely washed away. He was with Vikror. He was right where he belonged. 

“Yuuri, my Yuuri. I’m so happy to see you!” Viktor smiled against his lips. His scent surrounding them like a protective shell. 

“I’m happy to see you too, Vitya. Um….how did the meeting with your family go?” 

Viktor hummed softly as he carried Yuuri to a low chase and laid down with him. Uncaring that he would wrinkle both of their garments in doing so. He held Yuuri to him tightly. As though fearing that if he released him just a little, Yuuri might slip away forever. 

“It was actually quite good.” He said with another bright smile, tapping Yuuri on the tip of his nose. “They agreed to me choosing my own mate. And are amiable in my choice. They want to meet you, of course. But that’s more of a family thing than a royal thing. Then there will be a mating ceremony. Oh don’t worry!” Viktor was quick to assure him when Yuuri blanched. “It’s nothing like that. We exchange rings and I give you a bond bite in front of the court. That’s all.” 

Yuuri hummed softly, resting his head against Viktor’s chest. “I suppose that sounds fine.” He said cheekily. It sounded more than fine. He wanted that more than anything. “What about you? Do I get to claim you too.”

Something between a croon and growl rumbled through Viktor’s chest. Resonating through Yuuri’s bones pleasantly. “There isn’t a ceremony for that. But yes. I would like that very much.”

“Me too, Vitya.” For a while they simply soaked in each other. Viktor’s warmth soothed him. Filling a need he hadn't realized was there until Viktor’s presence made it better. Everything would be alright. Viktor’s family wanted to meet him. They were happy simply that Viktor had found love. Which….”Vitya?”

“Yes, my little star.”

“If your family was happy for you, if they accept me. Then why were you angry when you came in?” Yuuri’s cheek was still pressed against Viktor’s chest, mesmerized by the gentle rhythmic thumps. 

Viktor sighed deeply. “That, my love, was because I ran into my little cousin. He’s...colorful, to say the least. You’ll meet him later, for dinner. He’ll try to say things to make you upset. But he’s a harmless little kitten really.”

“So why did you get you all worked up?”

Viktor buried his head in Yuuri’s soft hair, squeezing him tighter. “Once you meet Yura, you’ll understand.”

Yuuri hummed softly. His eyelids growing heavy. The stress of the morning was so far away now. Why had he even been upset? There was nothing to fear. He was in Viktor’s arms. And nothing could ever harm him again. 

 

~~~

 

Viktor simply watched, transfixed, as Yuuri fell asleep in his arms. He must have had just as trying of a morning as Viktor. He really should have asked. Made sure Yuuri was fine. But he had been so happy to see him. So happy to hold him and know that he was well. Yuuri didn’t smell distressed, he hadn’t looked injured or frightened. 

Now he was peacefully sleep. Face serene, fingers twitching against Viktor’s chest as he dreamed. And he would never have to leave! The realization struck. Bright. Life changing! He wouldn’t have to let Yuuri ago again. There would be waiting around until he could sneak out. No aching heart when he had to drop Yuuri back off at the dress shop. Never again! 

Viktor was content to sit there, a dopey smile on his face. He’d need to wake Yuuri soon. They had to make sure he had everything he needed for the night. Make plans to go and get the rest of his things from the dress shop. And he had a little something he’d been dreaming up he wanted to run by Yuuri soon. 

But for now. Viktor just wanted to watch him sleep.

 

~~~

 

Yuuri woke to Viktor trailing his lips over Yuuri’s cheeks and neck. Making Yuuri giggle softly at the tickling sensation. “Vitya” He protested weakly, pulling away enough to give Viktor as stern a look as he could muster. 

“Oh Yuuri!” Viktor feigned surprised, “You’re awake! Good. We should probably get up love.”

“Oh, alright.” Yuuri slip from Viktor’s lap, shaking out the creases in his gown as he stood. “Is there something we need to be doing?” 

“Well...I can think of a few things I’d like to be doing.” Viktor pulled into his arms, he was still seated so Yuuri leaned against. Placing his head on Viktor’s shoulder.

Yuuri laughed softly. “I only have the one dress, Viktor. Whatever you’re thinking of needs to wait until after I have to be presentable.”

“If you insist dear. Oh, that was one thing.” Viktor gave him a cheery smile. “I had Yakov go and find you some clothes. I have a cousin, Mila. She’s an alpha but she likes wearing gowns. She’s probably the closest to your size. She’ll be happy to lend you a few until we get some made.”

Yuuri fidgeted nervous, hiding his face in Viktor’s neck. “She won’t be upset? For having to share her clothing with me?”

“Of course not, sunshine! She’s sweet. You’ll like her. Come on,” Viktor stood, moving Yuuri along with him. “Let’s go find her. You’ll see.” 

They took a few minutes to put themselves to rights. Viktor needed to run into the washroom and clean off the little bit of rouge that Yuuri had smudged all over him. Yuuri’s dress was only a little wrinkled, he managed to smooth it on his own. And despite his nap, his hair and jewelry were still fine. 

Taking that first step out of the door was harder than he wanted to admit. If not for Viktor’s arm to hold onto, he wasn’t sure he would have made it. But Viktor’s strong scent gave him strength. By the time they were leaving one grand hall for another, Yuuri felt the same calm wash over him from before. He was Viktor’s mate. He was meant to be there. No matter what. 

Mila turned out to be a chipper alpha with bright red hair, glowing blue eyes. And enough dresses that she could change three times a day for a year and never have to wear the same dress twice. 

She gladly took Yuuri in, holding up dress after dress to him to see how they would look. Viktor quickly agreeing that everything looked amazing. They soon had a small pile that Mila sent her maid to drop off at Viktor’s room. 

When they were finished it was time for the dinner. Viktor did he best to prep Yuuri for it. He had been given etiquette lesson before. He was less concerned with messing up the dinner, and more worried about the chatter his presence would cause. 

He needn't have worried though. He was seated between Viktor and his mother. The queen was a little omega with wavy silver hair and blue eyes. Where Viktor had gotten her coloring he was his father in looks. Strong jaw, high forehead and broad shouldered build. 

From the down the table a young alpha with blond hair glared at him the whole time, while small groups here there chattered loud enough that Yuuri caught his name a new times. But it was easy enough to ignore with Viktor and his parent’s being so nice and distracting him. 

He held his head up high and proud. And it was easy. So much easier than he had imagined. 

After dinner Viktor lead him around and introduced him to little of court. No one said anything cross to his face. They were all smiles and pleasantries under fake smiles and pinched expressions. 

It was a little maddening. 

Everyone, that was, except Yura, or Yuri. Viktor’s little cousin. His open glares and heated words about how gross the two of them was a balm to his nerves. In a sea of controlled, fabricated politeness. To hear even a few honest words spoken helped ground him. 

Besides, Yura was maybe sixteen. All children were a bit crass. Evidently that applied to nobles as well. 

Just like Chris had said. The people in this palace were no different that ones on the streets. 

It wasn’t long before he began to feel exhausted. The day had been series of ups and downs. There were going to be many things he’d have to get used to. And he needed to be ready to see Minako and Phichit tomorrow. Perhaps they would be able to come visit him from time to time. 

Not to mention he would need to write his parent’s right away. Which a entirely different set of anxieties he refused to focus on that night. Like all the others he left them slip by in favor of leaning against Viktor. He didn’t even realize that they were headed back to Viktor’s room until a door was closing behind them. 

“Let’s get you in the bed, little star. Come on.”

Viktor lead him into the bedroom and on through into the washroom. Setting Yuuri down at a vanity and helping him first take off all of his jewelry and comb out his hair. The gentle pull of the comb, the light scritching through his scalp lulled him. He had dozed a bit, only coming to when a wet cloth was dabbing at his face. 

“V-Vitya!” Yuuri cracked an eye at the disturbance, trying to move the offending rag away. 

“Yuuri, I need to clean off this lovely makeup you’re wearing.” Viktor chuckled. Taking Yuuri by the chin he held him still to finish rubbing it off with careful pats of the cloth. “You looked lovely today, dearest. But I don’t want it getting in your eyes while you sleep. Just let me do this.” 

Yuuri grumbled sleepily. But he didn’t try to fight Viktor off again. He had a point after all. “I could have gotten it.”

“I know you could have. But I wanted to.” He finished with a little flourish. Placing a kiss on Yuuri’s brow before stepping back. “Sit tight right there for just a few seconds, love.”

Yuuri did. He stretched back and watched Viktor as he striped out of his shirt. Unwound, brushed, and rebraided his hair. Yuuri took in his fill of lean muscles and long limbs. When Viktor shimmied out of his tight trousers Yuuri couldn’t help the pleased hum that escaped him. 

“Like what you see, little one?” Viktor looked back at him was a wicked smirk. 

“I do.” Yuuri’s cheeked heated softly. He could at Viktor forever. 

“Good.” Viktor chuckled as he crossed back over to Yuuri. “Because you’ll be seeing a lot of it.” He scooped Yuuri up from the chair and began helping him out of the silk dress. Though the fabric was soft and airy, it was relief to be free of it. “Do you want to sleep in this.” Viktor ran his hands down the thin silk shift he had worn under his dress. 

Yuuri nodded. Soon Viktor lifted him. Yuuri clutched buried himself in VIktor’s neck again. Breathing deeply of Viktor’s sweet floral scent. Viktor pulled back the many blankets and laid Yuuri down gently. He lowered the lights in the scones and snuffed out the lamp before sliding in next to Yuuri. Snuggling the covers around them. 

“Comfortable?” Viktor’s breath ghosted over his neck as he wrapped himself around Yuuri like another blanket.

“Mmhmm.” Yuuri nodded. “Needs more pillows.” 

Viktor’s laugh rumbled through Yuuri pleasantly. “We’ll bring all the ones from your bed tomorrow. Alright?”

“Sounds good.” Yuuri held Viktor tight, a large yawn shook his small frame as it passed. 

“Sleepy, my Yuuri.” Viktor placed a tender kiss on his lips. “Get some rest.”

“I love you, Vitya.” Yuuri hugged up to Viktor as much as he could get. He had never felt so safe, so right. There was no fear now. Like before. No worry that Viktor wouldn’t be there in the morning. Viktor placed a large protective hand on the back of his neck and everything started to fade peacefully as Yuuri gave into his exhaustion. 

Viktor’s voice, low and comforting, was the last thing he heard before sleep took. “I love you as well. My little sun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVELIES!!  
> I"m in California, which means it's still the final day! YAY WE MADE IT!  
> I had troubles wrapping up because I started thinking of things that could happen beyond this. Really this is just the beginning of this journey. So I'll tell you what.   
> Omegaverse Week is June 18-24 and again I plan to have something on every day!! However I was thinking a series of one shots.   
> At least one will be perfect for a continuation of this. I think it'll be the perfect place for an epilogue. So I'm going to make this a series. You can follow the series if you're interested. 
> 
> I really hope y'all enjoyed this. Our Yuuri is going to be fine! I do look forward to showing a bit of their lives after everything gets settled. Writing so much in such a short time was a new experience. It was fun, though. If a bit tiring. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the lovely comments and support. And I hope you're all excited for Omegaverse week!!  
> I'll give you a hint. the prompt I'm thinking of for this AU is royalty/nesting  
> ( ﾟｏ⌒)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think! Comments and Kudos are pure fuel and energy for me! 
> 
> And come visit me on tumblr! Url, ars-matron


End file.
